Lost Treasures
by ZachMercurious
Summary: Years after the battle with the Archdemon, Aiden finds himself still thinking of a woman and a child that saved his life. Refusing to let things go, he sets off to track down what he believes lost, but the Darkspawn have not all subsided. Sequelish R
1. Prologue

Okay, after playing the game and beating it (twice) I decided to make a story for the ending I found the best. I played a City Elf Rogue and pursued Morrigan while maintaining a general good guy attitude in terms of helping/saving people. This story is set several years after the slaying of the Archdemon. Without further delay, I present Chapter 1!

Aiden stood in his room, looking out at the snowy mountain range that jutted up against the twilight sky. Soldiers Peak. It was originally supposed to be given over to the Dryden family but Alistair agreed that it would help the Grey Wardens have a foot hold in Feralden, and thus it served as a training grounds for the new recruits, and the home of the City Elf turned hero.

His thoughts drifted, like so many times before, to the woman who captivated him from their very first meeting. The woman who stood beside him, even after finding out her mother was only having her along to strengthen her body to take it away. She had revealed her true purpose in staying, to obtain a god like child from the defeating of the Archdemon, but even now he refused to believe that that was it. Several times throughout the years since the Archdemon fell he felt sadness come from the ring he wore. Regret. Wonder if things could have…should have been different. His green eyes absently had lowered to the ring as he ran his thumb over it. The knock at the door abruptly ended all thoughts.

"Ah! There you are…still staring off like a zombie I see," the voice of his best friend came from behind him. A Templar turned Grey Warden. A human. If anyone had told him years before that he would have befriended a human and saved Feralden from an Archdemon he would have killed them to put them out of their obvious delirium.

"Yeah," Aiden said, looking over his shoulder, arms still folded and thumb still rubbing the ring.

"….so, I suppose you're still planning to leave, then," Alistair said, crossing the room and plopping down into the chair that resided behind the desk. He didn't bother looking to his elven friend, instead he scanned the desk that held many notes.

"Yeah," Aiden repeated, turning to watch as Alistair picked up a sheet of paper, raising a brow to his friend before that subtle smirk came to his lips. Oh makers breath….

"So…you're planning on giving this to her when you find her? A poem," Alistair asked, nearly laughing to the end of his sentence. "Of all the time we known each other, I always thought her the loony one. Perhaps I was wrong!"

Aiden reached over and snatched the paper, looking to it as he held it. It certainly was no poem…but the fact that Alistair had said that….

"A-ha! I knew it! The big bad hero likes to write poetry! I'll have to tell my grand children that," he said, nearly laughing as he stood from the chair.

"Have to find a woman that will put up with your crap first," Aiden replied with a small smirk as he crumbled the paper, tossing it to the desk. It was of no importance anyhow.

"You, my kind ser, wound me! Anyway…may I ask why? It's rather obvious she does not want to be found—and as I said before good riddance."

"Because. She saved my life, Alistair…she did so by having my child, one that I have not gotten to see. I…I have to have some closure on this," Aiden replied, allowing his crossed arms to fall.

Alistair was quiet for a moment, his eyes narrowed at the man as he puckered his lips. Many times, Alistair had told Aiden that this was his thinking face. Aiden thought he looked more like a pouting child than anything. After a long moment, Alistair nodded.

"Very well. I don't much like the woman…but if it means that much to you, I shall come if you so like. But…how are you going to find her? Like I said, rather obvious she doesn't want to be found…"

Aiden held up the hand with the ring on his middle finger, showing it to the man. "She gave me this. Flemeth had her always wear it to tell her whereabouts. She gave it to me when we went to Orzimmar…and had reactivated the power so that she could always sense me."

"Does it work both ways," Alistair asked, looking to the ring and then up at his friend.

"I asked the same thing. She wasn't sure. But..sometimes I feel like I can feel her. Like she's nearby…she is a shapeshifter, so what's to say she didn't turn into a bird to come and look after me from time to time?"

Alistair was quiet for a moment, his thinking face slowing resurfacing before he nodded. "Mmm-hmm—you've gone mad. That woman would never, and by never I mean the Archdemon would sooner be my mother—do something so…'tender' as that."

Aiden sighed and shrugged. "Alistair…she's not as heartless as you may think. I've seen her tender side plenty of times."

"Two things. First off, that nearly made me vomit, and secondly she would likely kill you for ever telling me that—ammo for my arsenal."

Aiden let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he crossed the room towards the hearth. "Yeah, she likely would. Regardless…the last reports I have of anyone fitting her description was only a few weeks after we killed the Archdemon. Traveler said that she was heading towards the Frostback Mountains…"

"That's a big place, Aiden. On top of that, that was six years ago! What's to say she didn't just pick up and move on," Alistair asked, standing up and stretching as he spoke.

"Nothing says she hasn't—but it's a start. I figured we would go and see Oghren while we were at it," Aiden replied, giving Alistair an all to familiar grin.

"Oh, right, great. If he hasn't drank all of his memories away. And what are we supposed to tell the other Wardens? 'Sorry guys, but we've got to go look for the woman who saved this man's life and had his DEMON BABY!' Right…yes, I suppose that would be a believable story. Well, the demon part."

Aiden let out a small chuckle before he walked over and clapped his friend on the back. "We tell them you're going to get married. Wait…they've never believe that…" He let out another chuckle as Alistair feigned a gasp and hurt expression. "Regardless…thank you for offering to come with me, Alistair."

"No trouble at all, friend. Guess I'll go back to my room and get some rest—I suggest you do the same. There are plenty of small Darkspawn bands still around."

Aiden nodded in return and watched as his friend left before he fell back on his bed. It had been six years…which mean his child would be old enough to talk…walk…hell, if it was anything like Morrigan it was likely already scaring people off with spells. He didn't know why, but this brought a smirk to his lips. Looking to his ring he couldn't help but feel a renewed hope. He would find her, and he would set things right. The door creaked back open and Alistair poked his head back in.

"Oh…and if she's anything like when you had the bright idea to go find Flemeth I just want you to know—I will strangle you while she makes dragon food out of us."


	2. On The Road Again

Just posted Chapter 1 and figure I shall write Chapter 2!

* * *

Aiden adjusted the waistband he wore around his leather armor. Dragon scale and made by the finest smith he knew—Wade. The armor was surprisingly light and durable, especially to fire. It was certainly his pride and joy, next to the dagger he received from his father. It belonged to his mother and had served him well when it came to surviving the fight against the dark spawn. His other weapon was a dagger that Zevran had given to him before returning to his home land. Both remained sheathed on his back for the moment.

Taking the time to adjust his fingerless leather gloves he looked into the mirror. The ring no longer adorned his finger, and instead hung on a chain around his neck and tucked safely under his armor. Dear to his heart as the person that gave it to him, he was sure the item would be safer underneath dragon scales than on hands that would likely wind up drawing blood of dark spawn soon enough.

The usual knock on the door made him glance to it through the mirror, watching as Alistair pushed the door open, though refused to enter the room—or rather couldn't due to the large armor he wore. Armor that had been scavenged from a demon possessed Grey Warden that resided in the Keep years ago of course, but it served him well as a high ranking official in the Wardens. He seen the pommel to the sword crafted from a meteor shard over his shoulder, and edges of a shield from Redcliffe on his back and smirked. "Well….if I didn't know any better I'd say you were going to war," Aiden said, tightening the gloves around the wrist.

"Any time I deal with Morrigan it is war," Alistair replied, groaning slightly. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Was just making sure everything was in order," Aiden replied, turning and approaching the door, shutting it after he exited.

"And making sure you look snappy," Alistair said with a roll of his eyes.

"I told you, your obsession with your hair pales in comparison to mine."

"Right, right…but I trumped you on cheese," Alistair said, nodding.

"Gives me gas," Aiden replied, heading down the hallway towards the tower exit. Even against the stone his leather soled shoes made no sound. He wondered why this was, but Wade knew his customers well and the silent footfalls had saved his life many a times.

* * *

"You know, I almost forgot how far it was," Aiden said, trudging the uneven footing in the hills north of Lake Calenhad.

"Try taking longer steps," Alistair shot back from ahead, his human legs taking long easy strides up the hill.

Aiden looked up at him, his eyes narrowing. "You know what? I hate you," Aiden shot back, reaching forward to take the hill on all fours. Finding his dexterous movements easier this way, he spend by Alistair and stopped only when he reached the top flat surface of the hill, electing to sit down.

"Right, right…..hate me—" Alistair began, but stopped as he watched the smaller elven man shoot past him on all fours, "and here I could see you were raised by wolves as well. Still lick yourself clean?"

"Had to since Morrigan left," Aiden said, slightly out of breath and Alistair stopped as he feigned throwing up.

Dropping the act, Alistair stood and watched as Aiden laid to his back. "My my, an elf getting out of shape."

"Just hungry. We haven't eaten in hours…hm? What are you looking at," Aiden asked, raising a brown brow at the Grey Warden who seemed to be looking out over horizon.

"Well…don't look now but I think we found ourselves from dark spawn….and, oh my! Looks like they spotted us too," Alistair replied with a small smirk, the sparkling of his eyes telling Aiden he was rather enthused to finally be actually fighting again.

Aiden, still laying down, turned and saw that just down the bottom of the hill was a small band of the beings. He too, was rather happy to be fighting again, though it was short lived as he heard the thunderous steps of something large charging their way. Sitting up he stood and reached for his daggers, the sound of Alistairs blade leaving the sheath reaching his keen ears. Out of the corner of his eye he seen the glitter of the bluish blade. His own daggers came from their sheathes at this point, the blades seeming to erupt into flames upon contact with the air and he fell into a combat position. "Usual plan?"

"Plan? We have one of those," Alistair asked, bringing his shield up and absently stopping an arrow. "Oh, right. The one where I wave my sword around and yell for them to attack me and you stab them in the back. You know, I was considering that you do that this time."

Aiden smirked, his eyes showing the same spark that his friends held. "Sure. While I'm at it I'll put on a dress and dance for them." The remark earned a small chuckle from Alistair before the band of darkspawn reached the crest of the hill and the two leaped into the fray.

The band wasn't a large one, consisting of two or three gurdocks and an ogre. As far as Aiden was concerned, they had lucked out. If there had been any mages Aiden knew he would likely be out matched. He usually left them for Alistair.

Alistair stepped forward, meeting the makeshift axe of a gurdock with his shield, continuing to drive the shield forward and into the beings face before he continued bringing the shield around and shoving the gurdock to the ground. His sword came up immediately after, parrying the attack of another being before he brought the sword down, impaling the downed gurdock. The being that had it's blade parried struck again and Alistair this time brought his shield to the object. The last gurdock decided to join it's friend and Alistair kept the shield up, blocking their flaying blows as he tightened the grip on his sword. The faint hiss of a fire was heard and the sparking blade erupted into a golden fire before Alistair dropped the shield and shoved the sword into the ground, causing the holy fire to explode forth, burning the two gurdocks. Their charred bodies fell back seconds later.

"Alistair!" Aiden's voice came and brought Alistairs head up, the roar of an ogre and pounding footsteps drawing his attention. He watched as the ogre rampaged around, reaching behind it to try and grasp the small elf that had both daggers impaled into it's shoulder blades. Alistair couldn't help but grin.

"Stop smiling and help me kill this damned thing," Aiden shouted, twisting his body and narrowly avoiding the ogre's large hands.

Alistair ran forward, leaping forward and bring his sword up at the same time. The dark spawn had turned it's head forward and saw the man, but it was too late. Alistair plunged his sword into the creatures chest, where its heart resided and another roar came forth as the creature began to fall back. Aiden ripped the daggers out and rolled to the side, narrowly dodging the collapsing body. Alistair ripped the sword out and rammed it forth a second time, this time into the creatures skull, silencing it.

"Seriously" Aiden panted as he watched Alistair hop off the creature, "what the hell were you doing the whole time?"

"Making sure my hair was okay," Alistair replied with a shrug as he sheathed his blade and shield.

Aiden looked up at him, hands on his knees for a moment. "….did I ever tell you I hate you?"

"Not once. Set up camp?"

"Sure," Aiden replied.


	3. Cottage of Unrest

DISCLAIMER: I can only claim partial credit for my char, so that I do. Alistair and all other characters are no product of mine and belong to Bioware (sorry ladies!).

**Chapter 2**

The woman's amber eyes stared at the child as it crawled over the bodies of several Templars, going through the defeated Knights pockets and searching for anything of value—an annoying habit she no doubt picked up from her father. Honestly, who would want to search dead creatures for their belongings!

"Mother," said the girl, turning her green gaze to the woman who stood with arms folded. "I found this." The girl approached, hands out stretched with a small coin pouch. Morrigan reached forward and took the pouch. She had no use of coin, but still…perhaps she had been becoming slightly soft with the girl.

"It will do. Clean this up and dispose of the bodies, child," Morrigan said as she turned towards the hut. "I do not want more of their kind coming along and finding traces of their brethren. Understood?"

"Yes, mother," the girl said, nodding her dark hair and immediately setting to dragging off the bodies of the heavily armored men. Most would think this an impossible task for the six year old girl—but she was certainly not normal.

Morrigan entered the hut and opened the chest she kept, full mostly of items she had gathered from her travels against the Blight. Tossing the coin pouch in she gazed down at an ornate hand mirror and slowly bent and picked it up. Looking over the object she ran the her hand over the dusty glass and let out a small sigh before placing it back in and kicking the chest shut.

Retreating to her chair by the fire, she sat and gazed into the glowing ambers. The child would have to re-light the fire when she returned. She didn't care for the cold mountain air. Thoughts slowly began to overtake her but were interrupted by a sensation she was not quite familiar with, but had experienced few times in her life. Her amber eyes narrowed. "Hope, is it," she mumbled to herself. Another sigh broke her lips. "What is it, that you are planning my dear Warden? Or did you perchance find some other woman to woo." She was surprised by the venom she placed behind her words and quickly shook them off. She was not the jealous type and whatever that rogue was up to was his own business. So long as it did not involve her she was content with her hut and her child. Their child. A small smirk played to her lips. "Hope indeed, Warden."

* * *

"You know, I never asked…but _why_ do you do _that_," Alistair asked from his seat by the fire, looking to his friend.

Aiden's elven ears twitched as he stood, leaping down from the corpse of the downed ogre, holding up a pouch of silvers and grinning. He plopped down by the fire and shrugged. "I dunno…old habits die hard, I guess."

"I don't even want to know how searching corpses is an old habit for you," Alistair replied, looking back to the fire.

Aiden chuckled in response. "What's wrong? Think I'm some corpse robber hailing from the Alienage? Hardly…I remember searching the corpses use to drive Morrigan up the wall. We'd slay groups of dark spawn at a time and I'd be running around searching pockets while Wynne treated wounds…I think it was the closest I had ever seen her to calling something morbid. Hehe, I remember one time I found a necklace on a corpse and gave it to her—should have seen her face!"

Alistair blinked at his friend. "Morrigan? Call something morbid? Are you insane?" Aiden laughed in response but Alistair continued. "I suppose even she would be creeped out after seeing you rip a necklace a dead body and give it to her. You know…I never asked what you did before becoming a Grey Warden…all these years and you never mentioned it—I must say I'm curious."

Aiden looked to his friend and shrugged after a moment, looking to the fire and the nug they had roasting on the spit. "I…did what was needed to get by. I picked pockets…picked locks to steal from nobles when I could get to the main city…stole from shop keepers and turned around and sold their own goods back to them….you know…rogue..stuff."

"Ohhhh, I get it! Wait…you didn't do that while we were traveling did you?"

"…sometimes! Oh come on! There was several times you were drooling over armor and we had no way to pay for it! I had to scrounge up the money somehow!"

"You know…I always wondered how you managed to pay for it. Sorry I asked in a way…did you ever pick any of our pockets?"

Aiden scratched his cheek. "Not…yours. I did to Leiliana..and Oghren and Zevran…Wynne caught me, gave me good lecture. I…refused to pick Sten's…was afraid he'd pick me up and break me in half."

"…I see. I'll go with the 'you were too scared to pick my pockets' route then as well," Alistair replied, poking the fire with a small stick. "One thing I can say about that malelificar is that I miss her cooking…"

"Me too," replied Aiden, looking to the nug with a scrunched nose. In all honesty…he would learn to refuse Alistair's offer to cook one day.

* * *

"Hail good friend! What brings you about these parts," asked the dwarven merchant, his cart of goods behind him. It wasn't so odd to see dwarves on the surface anymore, not since Harrowmont had become King anyway.

"Good day. Just passing through on our way to the mountains," Aiden replied, giving a friendly wave to the dwarf.

"I see! Could I interest you in some cloaks then! Made from felt and able to repel even the worst of winds! Only Fifty silvers a piece," the dwarf said.

"Oh Maker yes…frozen armor isn't the most mobile thing," Alistair said, looking to Aiden.

"Massive plate isn't the most mobile thing, Alistair," Aiden replied, handing the dwarf a sovereign. Truth be told he himself got cold easy and planned on buying the objects regardless.

"Oh suuuure, I didn't notice that! I assume plate was the new peasants clothes," Alistair said, rubbing his chin slightly.

"They are when a Blight comes," Aiden responded, taking the cloaks from the dwarf and tossing one to his friend.

"Point taken," Alistair replied, catching the object and pulling it on. "Say, kind dwarf…do you happen to have any cheese?"

"Sorry lad…all out of perishables. You could try Orzammar. Follow the road till it splits and then head north west. Can't miss it, big mountain with huge doors," the dwarf said, nodding.

"Well…wasn't our chosen destination, but we might stop by," Aiden replied, shooting Alistair a glare that only gained one of his boyish smirks, causing the elf to roll his eyes and sigh.

"So…heading into the mountains themselves then? I would warn you then…not a kind place this time of year. Rumors have it some Witch of the Wilds has been about making fuss."

"Oh? Do tell," Aiden said, folding his eyes and giving a triumphant smirk to Alistair.

"Well, like I said, t'is only rumors lad. I would be inclined to say that you shouldn't worry too much. The Chantry has been more active in these parts…few days back they found the bodies of some Templars in the river. They sent nearly all the ones from the Chantry into the mountains after that. If there is a witch up there, I'm sure it'll be safe soon."

Aiden paled a bit and Alistair looked to the elf and then back to the dwarf. "U,uh..how long ago did they send the Templars? The..er, not so dead ones?"

"Hm? Oh, why just recently. Perhaps a half a day at best."

"Under the cover of night," Aiden muttered to himself before speaking to the dwarf. "Thanks. May you be as stone—but we must be leaving. Now."

Without so much as another word Aiden proceeded past the dwarf, his steps hurried as Alistair jogged to catch up to him. "Dead Templars? Suddenly I don't think it was wise of me to come along…"

"She wouldn't kill you….I don't think….maybe," Aiden said, glancing to his friend as Alistair ran a hand through his hair. "Besides…if we don't get there before the Templar then you won't have to worry about that…"

* * *

Aiden approached the hut slowly, the object in shambles and obviously had seen better days. The structure was just that, merely a structure with few walls. The building had recently suffered a fire, it seemed, as some of the corners still smoldered with embers.

"Well now…this doesn't look…pleasant," Alistair said as the approached through a wall, instead of the doorway that looked rather unsafe.

Aiden kicked a bowl that lay on the ground as he looked around. This hut certainly resembled Flemeths…which mean it was likely used by Morrigan…which saddened him. If she was caught by the Templar…

The bowl rolled and hit a chest, stopping with a bump and causing Aiden to approach it. He grabbed the metal object and lifted the lid, finding most of the remnants still in tact.

"What have we here? Morrigans unmentionables," Alistair asked, approaching to look over Aiden's shoulder.

Aiden reached into the chest and pulled out a set of robes, the objects worn and tattered, though certainly ones that Morrigan had used during their travels. Looking them over he tossed them aside and looked deeper into the chest. At the bottom resided a large leather bound book, a pile of coins…and a mirror. Immediately he reached into the chest and grabbed the mirror, bringing the golden object to his face and running a leather bound hand over the object.

Alistair recognized the mirror, Aiden having shown it to him when he bought it in Orzammar, exclaiming 'it's the same one Flemeth smashed! She'll be thrilled!' Of course…it was also the same night he witnessed Morrigan nearly drag the poor elf to her tent too. Shuddering slightly, the Templar stepped back and moved to look around the hut.

Aiden looked the mirror over, many feelings beginning to wash over him, likely through the ring. Regret..sorrow…but most of all, a fondness for the object and what it meant. He placed the object back into the pouch at his side and reached into the chest again, grabbing the grimoire. He recognized it, certainly. His memories of fighting Flemeth had not faded in the least. He remembered her razor sharp talons and the heat of her breath…of course he remembered sinking his blades into her skull as well, and claiming the object as his own. Taking the strap he slung the object over his shoulder and around his body before grabbing the small pouch of silvers. Jingling it, he felt the weight of the object. Several sovereigns! This was useful indeed! A small smirk came as he kicked the chest shut and turned to Alistair who had his hand on a nearby wall, his brows furrowed.

"What's the matter," Aiden asked, approaching his friend.

"Templar magic. The entire area has a ward around it that prevents magic…," Alistair said, looking to his friend. The concerned look on Aiden's face made him cringe mentally. He shook his head and raised his hand to him, a small tattered dress in his hands. "Found this too.."

Aiden took the dress from Alistair and ran his thumb over the fabric. The object was small…and while Morrigan certainly had no objection to 'small' clothing…this was of the make of a child. Aiden gave a silent nod and wrapped the object up, placing it into his pouch before he headed for the door.

"Want to be alone," Alistair asked, taking his hand from the wall.

"No…I'm leaving," Aiden said solemnly.

"Oh? Where to," Alistair questioned, following his friend through their same entrance.

"To the nearest Chantry. You…don't have to come if you don't want to, Alistair. I know how you feel…being a Templar and all," Aiden said softly, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh? We've been over this, friend, I'm a Grey Warden now…which is why I even bothered teaching Sten the secrets of a Templar anyway. Besides…the nearest Chantry is the Mage Tower…I think you'll need my help if this resorts to blows.

Aiden looked over his shoulder to his friend, a small smile creeping to his lips. "Thanks…Alistair."

"Don't mention it…now…how about that cheese, eh? Something tells me Morrigan wasn't a cheese person…"


	4. Crossroads

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I can only take credit for Aiden, that is all. Bioware owns all other characters affliated with Dragon Age, including Morrigan. **

**Chapter 3**

Alistair looked to Aiden for the billionth time that evening it felt, but still his friend remained seated by the fire. In his hands was the small dress that assumedly belonged to the child he fathered. He couldn't imagine what was going through the elf's mind…but he couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the man. He spoke, to break the silence that set in so many hours ago.

"You know, I heard these forests were full of man eating lawn gnomes…we should be wary," Alistair said, giving a boyish grin to his friend, who merely spared a glance and nodded. Slowly, Aiden wrapped that cloth up and slid it back into his satchel.

"Look..for what it's worth…I'm sure Morrigan and the kid are fine. If anyone could have gotten away from the Templar, it's them. Besides…there were no signs of an altercation in or around the house…," Alistair said, bringing a hand to scratch the stubble on his chin.

"No, just a Templar barrier that sealed magic and likely prevented any altercation." Aiden said this in a low tone as he stared at the fire. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe Morrigan and the girl were safe..but he also had to be realistic about this. He knew first hand Morrigan's physical strength and knew that if he could over power her than any plate wearing man could certainly do so. "But…thanks for the sentiment."

Alistair frowned, his brows knitting in concern for his friend. This was short lived, however, as the distinct sound of a trap closing and the yelp of a dog broke the night air. He was on his feet in a heartbeat, his hand reaching back and securing the pommel of his sword, though refraining from drawing it. Aiden was already crossing towards the side of the camp that the trap had triggered, his hands back to the small of his back and holding the pommels of the daggers he had sheathed there.

As he approached the object he saw the wolf, perhaps a pup of sorts, it's paw caught in the jaws of the object. The wolf looked up at Aiden and the elf stopped it's approach. It's eyes were..not like any wolf he had encountered before. The objects were green and seemed…sad. Distant. His hands left the daggers and he approached the animal, the wolf lowering it's head as he kneeled. He heard the soft sound of Alistairs foot falls behind him and he looked over his shoulder.

"Separated from it's mother, perhaps," Alistair asked. Aiden shrugged in response and looked back to the wolf in front of him and reached forward, gently touching the creatures head. It let out a soft whine and Aiden took that as a sign that it was certainly not hostile. Scooting forward some more, he grabbed the jaws of the trap and wrenched it open, freeing the wolves paw and allowing it mobility. Immediately, Aiden could tell that the paw was injured and would not be suitable to walk on in such a way. He reached forward and grabbed the paw in his hand gently, beginning to wrap the object in a bandage tightly, so that the creature could walk on it.

Alistair leaned back, giving the wolf a wary eye before he turned and headed back towards the fire. Aiden was always like that..a fondness for animals. When the warhound he had saved at Ostagar eventually passed the poor elf was distraught for weeks!

The wolf pup looked to the paw and then to the elf before it nuzzled his forehead with it's snout and turned, trotting back into the forest with a small limp. Aiden stood, a small smile on his lips. At least…he had managed to do some good before he went storming off to the mage tower tomorrow.

The doors to the main hall flung open with the force of near a hurricane as the familiar elven Grey Warden strode through them, his jaw set and his eye narrowed in fury. The man behind him, a fellow Grey Warden who also helped save their tower many years ago, merely held a grim look—though not one that seemed to seek blood.

"Greetings--," began the Templar guard, but the elf cut him off, his words low and seemingly full of venom.

"Where's Irving," Aiden demanded, refraining from grabbing the guard for now.

"The First Enchanter? He's in his study wh--," the Templar began a second time, but was cut off by the elf pushing past him without a word. The man in armor walked past him and placed a hand on his shoulder as an apology before following the elven man.

Alistair had to admit, the last time he had seen Aiden like this was when he had pursued the slavers in the Alienage. He didn't think the laid back care free elf had a wrath such as this and seeing it made him…somewhat uneasy. He knew that Aiden was a level headed person and always did the right thing, but seeing him like this made him wonder if he could control his temper and actions at the same time.

Aiden walked with purpose filled steps down the circular hallways before he stopped at a familiar door. He didn't bother knocking, instead he tried the handle and felt it was locked.

"Who's there," the elderly voice came from the other side and Aiden let out a frustrated grunt.

"T'is me, First Enchanter, the Grey Warden Aiden Tabris. I would appreciate it if you opened the door," Aiden said, his voice strained in keeping level.

"I'm afraid I cannot for the moment…I am in the middle of aiding some with their studies…perhaps we can talk later at lunch," came the elderly man's voice and Aiden's teeth grit. He would not be denied an audience…this was not something he would be trifled with over.

He brought his foot back, and Alistair grabbed him in a head lock, dragging the elf away from the door before he could kick it open. "Whoa! Whoa there" Alistair said, letting the flailing elf go only after he calmed, "let's think about this, shall we? Kicking his door in will not get you answers any quicker than just waiting to speak with him over a decent meal.

Aiden let out a frustrated sigh, straightening the dragon scale armor and nodding. "Yeah…you're right…thanks," he said, looking up to his friend.

"Well…I do give good advice on occasion…but let's not tell anyone. Would ruin the image it took years to build," Alistair said with a gesture of his hand, allowing the elf to lead the way.

"I didn't know it took years to build idiocy…," Aiden shot back with a small smirk, causing Alistair to grab his heart, feigning a wound.

"The only thing sharper than your blade is your tongue" Alistair said, adding another comment in a low tone, "And your ears.."

"I heard that," Aiden shot back.

"Mmm? What?"

Morrigan watched as the child stumbled up over a rock, dragging with it a deer in it's grasp. Reaching her, the girl offered the deer with an out stretched hand and Morrigan narrowed her amber eyes.

"Mother…I brought dinner," the girl said, her voice somewhat happier than usual. Morrigan, however, snatched the girl's wrist and looked to the fresh bandages that laid wrap around them. The wrap was a tight one, and was of a way that she had only taught a few people—a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding and force the blood to stop itself up and seal the wound.

"Where did you learn this," Morrigan asked, her tone as sharp as the glare she regarded the child with.

"I-I didn't, Mother. I was…wandering last night and I w,was…caught in a trap and a man helped me out of it…," the girl began.

"Tell me of this man," Morrigan said, releasing her daughters wrist and folding her arms. "What did he look like?"

"W,well…there were two of them," the girl said, lowering her head.

"Tell me of the one who treated you first. Then his companion," Morrigan responded in another sharp tone.

"U,um..he had..black hair…and it was all spiky in the front..his eyes were green….," the girl began.

"Was he an elf," the witch of the wilds demanded and the girl nodded feverently, causing Morrigan to close her eyes in frustration. "And I _assume_, his companion was heavily armored, had a similar hair cut and looked as dumb as he was dressed, correct?"

"Y,yes..," the girl said, though she would not argue with her mother's opinions. They were law in the wilds and she had learned quick that smart mouthing the woman would get her hours of misfortunate treatment.

"I see….take the animal in the house, child—and don't bother searching it, it has no pockets." She said this and regarded the child with a cold stare as the child dragged the animal into another make shift hut and Morrigan finally let out a long sigh. She had let her daughter wander and had nearly had her exposed. She doubted that Aiden knew who or what the dog was…he was ever the fool when it came to dealing with magics. Hell, he even had a hard time telling a demon possessed child over a real one.

The Templars had come rather quickly and she did not expect them to have knew exactly where she stayed, but she had managed to get her and her child away, using shape shift magic of course. Had they been minutes slower they would have been caught for sure, due to that anti magic zone and then where would they be…

Regardless, Aiden's presence in a place far from Soldier's Peak showed that he was indeed on some sort of trail…but he was close to the Mage Tower, which meant…perhaps he had found their previous living arrangements? She doubted the good-to-the-bitter-end Elf would charge into the Mage Tower and begin dealing retribution to those he had desperately tried to save. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes, attempting to get in touch with the ring. The emotions she received from it nearly made her fall backwards. Anger, and seething hot anger at that. Not the kind that one gets from stubbing their toe, or being struck…the kind one gets when they are robbed, or have something precious to them taken away. She had felt it before…when Flemeth destroyed the mirror she had coveted as a child, and she had seen the Grey Warden like this once before, in the Alienage. But that was because his former family had been taken and opted to eb traded away.

A small smirk played to the woman's lips as the gears of her mind immediately began turning. This, might actually turn out to be fun.


	5. Means to an End

**I would like to apologize for not having the ruler breaks in the last chapter. Forgot to add them so it may have been hard to tell when the story was transitioning to other things. I would also like to thank everyone for all of their reviews, it really makes my day to get comments from people. What can I say? I'm easily thrilled. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4**

Aiden walked into the grand dining hall and was instantly entranced by the smells of the food that sat on the long elegant table. For mages, they sure knew how to make their food!

"Cheese," Alistair exclaimed and immediately bolted for the table, though Aiden managed to catch the knight by his shield and keep him at bay.

"Wait for the Irving will you," he said, making his way past the man and towards a seat at the table—the one to the right of the seat at the head of the table. Sitting down, it wasn't long before the head mage entered and offered them to begin partaking in the food.

"So…what was this about now? You nearly banged my door off the hinges, Grey Warden," Irving said, interlacing his hands and looking to the elven man. Aiden finished chewing the piece of bread, having nearly taken half a loaf in a single bite, and set the object down while dusting his hands off.

"Well, you see, it recently came to my attention that a…crew of Templar may be pursuing or potentially captured an ally of mine that helped save Ferelden from the Blight. I figured, since this was the cloest Chantry establishment close to her last known location," Aiden explained, managing to keep his cool after having gotten some food into his stomach.

"I see…" Irving began, nodding some and rubbing the grey beard across his hands, "and I assume this friend of yours would be the same woman that helped defeat Uldred those years ago? Come now…my memory isn't that bad. That being said….I also remember her being rather adamant about helping the Templar purge our Circle."

Aiden blinked. He did not like where this was going in one bit. He refrained from looking to Alistair, but he could tell the knight was paying close attention at this point—his gulping sounds of eating had stopped.

"We had received word that a new Witch of the Wilds had taken residence in the nearby foot hills. With the Chantry being established in Orzammar, people and travelers became weary. And is it not the duty of the Chantry and Templar to track down apostates and punish them?"

"Well, I assume it would be more on the lenient side when dealing with those that saved Ferelden from damnation," Aiden shot back. He was never one for the religious mumbo jumbo. He wasn't one to insult others beliefs, but this mage was treading on thin ice with him.

"Leniency only goes so far, Grey Warden," Irving replied, leaning back in his chair and slowly scooting it away from the table.

"Well…I want a straight answer then—did you capture her and bring her here," Aiden asked, watching as the elderly mage stood.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, old friend," Irving replied, folding his arms behind his back as he paced over to a book shelf and pulled a book from it, slowly thumbing through the pages.

"And why is that," Aiden asked, slamming his hands on the table and standing up, his chair toppling backwards with the force.

"Because the food you've been scarfing down is poisoned," Irving replied in a casual tone.

The sound of choking came from across the table as Alistair forced himself to spit up the bit he had just swallowed. "You what?!"

"The Chantry cannot allow those outside to meddle in our affairs, former ally or no—even former Templar. Those that stand in the way must be dealt with, however necessary."

Aiden looked to Alistair who had already begun to pale from the poison. He knew that he, however, would not. He had trained under Zevran with poisons and mastering even the most difficult recipes involved the poisoning of one self. Whatever poison this man had concocted would have no effect. He reached back for his daggers and drew them, the flames exploding to life as he jumped onto the table, using it as leverage to leap into the air.

Daggers poised to strike, he did not reach the mage due to a Templar stepping in between and swinging his large mace, the blunt end of the object striking the lithe rogue in his chest and sending him careening back onto the table, skidding to a stop.

Aiden was dazed, his chest and abdomen careening with pain and he felt the grip loosen on his daggers. The faint sound of them falling to the stone floor made him blink half lidded as he attempted to sit up, the sheer pain causing him to cough.

"Take the Templar to the holding cells and toss the elf into the lake, I've no use for him. Oh..and be sure to check his room, I believe he came with a grimoire that use to belong to me," Irving said casually over his shoulder.

The grimoire! It was Morrigans! He had taken it from the Tower years ago for Morrigan. The irony of the situation made him grin somewhat as the metallic taste of blood came to his mouth. He managed to prop himself up on an elbow and his shakey vision saw Alistair and another Templar resulting to fists as well as the Templar that struck him approaching, the mace upon his shoulder.

"And here I thought the Grey Wardens were supposed to be tough. Perhaps you've just gotten rusty," came the Templars words as he raised the mace over his head for a final blow.

Doing the only thing that he could, Aiden rolled off the table, allowing the mace to strike the wooden object and splinter it. Aiden landed on his feet somewhat, his arm holding his stomach tight as he began hobbling towards the door. He saw the other Templar who had guarded the door advancing to him and he grabbed a goblet of wine, splashing it to the Templar's eyes. The man still swung and Aiden dodged it the best he could in his condition, receiving a glancing blow form the sword, though the slash didn't pierce the dragon scale armor he wore.

Aiden burst through the doors of the kitchen, shoving an apprentice to the wall as he did so. He too hit the wall, a grunt coming as his vision began to blur again. Not now! He had to find some place to hide! He couldn't just leave Alistair, but he couldn't fight in his condition either…

"Oi," came a voice from behind him and Aiden looked over his shoulder. The last thing he knew was the gauntleted fist of the Templar and then darkness.

* * *

Morrigan thumbed through the old journal of Flemeth for the hundredth time. She mentally cursed herself for not bringing the true grimoire, but she had been forced to flee quickly. No doubt the elf found it and decided to pocket the item. If he was to track her down, she would eventually have it again. She had been able to convince him once before after all. The crackling of the flames began to die down and she raised her amber eyes to the child who sat dutifully at her feet. The child nodded almost immediately and moved to the fire, stacking wood and then using a spell to ignite the objects. Within seconds there was a full fire roaring in the make shift chimney and the small hut was warm again.

In the split moment that Morrigan had looked back to her book her chest and abdomen roared to life with pain and the book fell to the floor as she staggered from the chair, having leaped up in surprise. She gaped for a moment and only a small sound had broken through as she wrapped her arm over her chest and stomach.

"M,mother! Are you alright," came the voice of the child from behind her. She felt the small hand of the child on her back, reluctantly and she turned, smacking it away.

"Don't touch me fool! Go outside and see if there are any signs of Templar," Morrigan near shouted and the child complied immediately, shifting to a rodent the moment it exited the rags that served as the door.

Morrigan let out another gasp and grit her teeth. This pain…was not her own. Another sharp pain took her off guard, this one to the left side of her head and then the pain vanished as suddenly as it came. She had fell to the her hands and knees by this point and stay that way for several moments, her breathing eventually returning to normal. Her sharp mind immediately drew the obvious conclusion and she closed her eyes, searching that bond that the ring served.

There were no feelings to be received any longer and she could not send any to the owner of it. She focused her willpower a second time, reaching for any signs of the owner and what she received made her open her eyes.

She felt…no pain. No worry, only…a slight ebbing of life force. While the man was alive he was certainly near death. She stood at this point, her amber eyes searching around the hut. What should she do? She felt…anxious? Was it sadness? No…yes? She cursed herself mentally a second time before she moved back to the wicker chair and collapsed, placing her hand in her hands, her thoughts racing. She was the witch of the wilds. She had inherited the very wit that Flemeth had survived for countless years with…so why couldn't she think?

* * *

**I certainly had fun with this chapter, and I honestly can't wait to write another! But it's 12am here so it will have to wait until tomorrow I suppose. I hope you guys (and gals!) enjoyed this one!**


	6. Precipe of Defeat

**Well, I just woke up and it's Saturday here…so before I go on another all day binge to try and get a different ending (damned Perfectionist achievement!) I decided to post another Chapter. Yes, I feel KIND of guilty for leaving so much open, and the reviews always spur me on to write more and more! So! That being said, spoiler warning. **

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware, Aiden belongs to me.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

_Aiden stood awkwardly in the shadows of the Camp, watching as Morrigan warmed herself by her fire in solitude. Should he go? Should he give her the mirror? What would she say? She had told him stories of it and from what he could tell it mirrored the one that Flemeth destroyed years ago. Courage had never been his strong point, but calling on the inherent bravery he wielded when he stormed Arl Howe's castle he walked from the shadows, his hands behind his back with the mirror as he approached Morrigan. Stopping by the fire he said nothing, looking into the crackling flames._

_Morrigan looked to the Elf, her amber eyes narrowing and a small smirk playing on her lips as she watched him stand there so obviously uncomfortable. Oh this would be fun. "Can I help you, or is the fire at the rest of camp radiating cold?"_

_Aiden looked to her, blinking his green eyes. "Er..no! I just figured I'd…come and see how you were!"_

_Morrigan nodded. "Right, right. Well, I must say, after seeing how you fight, I am rather uncomfortable with your hands behind your back. So if you could, please keep them where I could see them."_

_The sly smirk came to Aiden's lips. Finally, he was in his realm. "Oh? What's wrong? Scared I came over here in hopes of slaying you while you slept?"_

"_More scared for you, I'm afraid. But enough of this. Show me your hands," Morrigan replied, her tone rather severe but the smirk on her lips showed otherwise._

_Aiden nodded softly before he brought them around, producing the mirror to her as he looked downward. "Er…this is for you. I found it in Orzammar…and I thought of you?" _

_Morrigan watched him present the mirror and she took it tenderly. It..made her smile, and for the life of her she could not figure out why! Was it the gesture…the fact that he found an exact copy of the mirror she had lost? Was it the fact that this man was known for talking even the most strong willed people into his way of seeing things, but here he was…stumbling over his words like that fool Templar! "I…this is….where did you…this is…a nice gesture…thank you. But surely you did not come here to just give this to me and leave. You must want something in return."_

_Aiden blinked. Something in return? Well..not really. He hadn't thought about it. He got a better reaction than he first expected at least…"Um..no, it's fine. It's a gift, for a beautiful woman." Aiden said this with a small grin and nodded. "But…I should get back…it's rather late and I spent most of the evening trying to figure out if I should give it to you or just raid your tent and place it under your pillow."_

_Morrigan regained her coy smirk. "Oh? So raiding my tent was your alternate plan? Do you have any ideas to the things I would do to those who broke my privacy? I think not."_

_Aiden blinked. "….right then! Indeed..over here…" He pointed over his shoulder and turned to leave, though the small hand on his leather adorned wrist stopped him._

"_I think not, little man. You, are sleeping here tonight."_

_

* * *

  
_

Slowly the dream washed away and Aiden felt a small tinge of pain in his chest, then his sides, and finally his head before he fully came to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and he moved to sit up, though a rough hand forced him back to his back.

"No. You lie down until your wounds are healed," came a rough voice and Aiden managed to make out the large form clearly.

"S,Sten? W,what the hell," Aiden began before the grim faced warrior regarded him with an icy glare. "Right….we'll talk later I suppose."

Sten looked at him still before he spoke. "I did not think that you were so weak, kadan, to have arrived on the shores close to death. Tell me. What happened."

The bluntness of the way Sten spoke brought a small smile to the Elf's lips.

"Is something funny? Do you mock me?"

Aiden chuckled before he shook his head. "No…it's just good to see you again Sten."

"Stop stalling," Sten shot back.

Aiden nodded and closed his eyes. "I was…chasing after Morrigan. Or at least following her trail, and it took me to the Circle of Magi. There…we were deceived by Irving and I tried to escape after being struck rather hard by a Templar. I failed."

Sten looked at him for a long moment, his face ever the stoic grim set it had always been. "That's it? You were bested by magic wielding beasts to chase that woman?" Aiden nodded and Sten leaned back. "Your friend Alistair told a different story."

"Alistair? He's here? Wait..where's here," Aiden asked, trying to sit up again, though Sten forced him back down with nothing more than another icy glare.

"Yes. He washed ashore several days before you did, and he awoke sooner. His wounds were minor. And you are on what you call the northern islands in your tongue. Rest easy, kadan. We have much to discuss when you are well."

* * *

Aiden stood from is bed, days later, adjusting the dragon scale armor just as he had months prior when he left Soldiers Peak. Missing this time, were the weapons that he had used to fel the Archdemon and he had to say…he felt incomplete. He hadn't seen or even heard from Alistair, which he thought odd, though not surprising.

Exiting the room he went down the hall of the large house and followed Sten's instructions to exit the house. Outside, he saw that the area around him was akin to that of a jungle…warm and humid, though even in the morning air. He saw both Alistair and Sten attending to a smoldering fire and approached them.

"Ah! You're awake! I'd have come to see you, but Sten the Emotionless here wouldn't let me," Alistair said, turning to his friend, though disregarding the glare that Sten shot at him. "Good to see you're well…I had feared the worse…"

"What about you? I know why I lived the poisoning, but…," Aiden began and Alistair grinned that usual grin.

"Oh? Come now. I'm Alistair the Impenetrable! No flimsy herbs are going to take me down," Alistair said, earning a wary look from Aiden and he sighed. "No fun. Alright. The mages, however smart they feel they are, are rather horrible with poisons. The one they used was nothing more than a heavy sleeping tonic. After you burst out the door I managed to knock out the Templar that had me and went to help you, but it was too late. I was already feeling sluggish and that Templar took me down as well—but not before I managed to get these for you!" Alistair presented the two daggers to Aiden and he noticed that the usual flames on them were gone, and though the blades were undamaged it was obvious their enchantments had been damaged.

"My daggers! How did you," Aiden asked, taking them quickly and looking them over.

"Oh sure. No, 'thanks Alistair for getting them for me' or anything," Alistair said, chuckling some. "I heard you drop them when you were rolling about like a beached fish. Though the enchantments seem to have been damaged since I was tossed into the lake with you."

"Thanks, friend" Aiden said, sheathing the blades and clapping his friend on the shoulder, "but how long have we been here."

"Three weeks total," Sten cut in, standing from the fire and nodding to several other quanari who had gathered to look at the elf. "Enough talk. Now comes the time for action, kadan. I once told you that there would come a day when we would bring the qun to Feralden. I told you I did not want to see you on the battlefield, but that was as an opponent. I ask you this: Aid me and my brethren in this fight and you shall have free passage back to Fereldan."

Aiden blinked and Alistair merely gaped before he spoke. "You want us to help you…in a WAR against Ferelden? I told you! He's crazy," Alistair said, looking to Aiden and gaining another death-glare from the qunari.

Aiden shook his head. "No…war isn't what he meant. The qun is the qunari religion, Alistair, much like the Chantry is to Ferelden. He means to go and destroy the Chantry…that is all. Am I right," Aiden asked, looking to Sten and the giant nodded.

"Yes. Pointless slaughter of your kind will solve nothing and cause only problems. We seek the destruction of the Chantry and nothing else. I ask this again, kadan: Will you aid me?"

Aiden looked to Alistair and could tell the former Templar did not like the idea at all. "Alistair, over here if you please," Aiden said, motioning for Alistair to follow him a few paces away.

"No! Before you even speak, no, Aiden! I can't go back and destroy the Chantry! Do you even KNOW what that means," Alistair asked, his voice high and Aiden cut a glance to Sten who merely folded his arms.

"Look…we have no way back to Ferelden. I, though my opinions are my own, could care less about the Chantry. But what if….what if we just tell him we will only help against the mage tower? I don't know about you, but I have a score to settle with Irving. If you don't want to help, old friend, I understand, and I'm sure I can talk Sten into giving you a ride back either way. But know this, I have no intention of helping an all out war."

Alistair looked at his friend, wary. It seemed deception had played a part in the Chantry so far, and even Ferelden's history when it came to Loghain. He sighed. "A,alright…but…not an all out war. I will help you at the mage tower but that's it. After that we leave and continue looking for Morrigan."

Aiden nodded and motioned for him to follow, going to Sten. Explaining the situation to the qunari, Sten merely cocked his head.

"After the mage tower you will not fight for the Chantry's sake," Sten asked, his arms still folded.

Aiden nodded. "Yes. After we help you at the mage tower we will be back off into the wilds, looking for Morrigan. I have no interest in fighting against you for the sake of the Chantry," Aiden said. Alistair rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He did not like where this was going.

"And the Grey Wardens," Sten asked.

"Are only concerned with the Blight, Sten. Getting involved in political affairs will sacrifice the neutrality of the Wardens," Aiden replied and Sten nodded.

"I shall go speak with the arishokk. Get on the boats," Sten said before he abruptly turned and headed towards another house.

Aiden looked to Alistair. "Ever the silver tongue, eh?"

"Oh, I so do not like where this is going," Alistair said, hanging his head.

* * *

**And that's all for that chapter! Mayhap I'll post another today, maybe not. We shall see! Enjoy! ^^**


	7. Dreams of Victory

**It's after midnight and I just reached the final battle on another save file…and I was inspired to write another chapter! Yays!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. That is all.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6**

"_This is it Warden. When from the blood of battle the Stone has fed, let the heroes prevail and the Blighters lie dead. As one of the blighters, I sodding salute you." Aiden clasped Oghren on his shoulder and smiled. _

"_You are more than a hero than you know, stout friend," he remarked and Oghren gave his usual sly chuckle before pacing off, placing that overly large warhammer on his shoulder. _

"_So we head into the city together, as it should be. Once this is done, no matter how it turns out, I will be gone. You are aware of this, yes?" _

_Aiden nodded, looking down somewhat before looking up to the woman's Amber eyes. "Then let me thank you, Morrigan, for all that you've done."_

"_There is far more I might have done for you, had this been different times and we…different people." A heavy sigh escaped her lips. "Allow me to say one thing before we go. I was foolish. This could have been so much easier, yet I…cannot regret what was between us. I will always remember you…my love."_

_

* * *

  
_

Aiden shot up, slamming his head onto the bunk ahead of him, and giving a loud shout. Whether it was from the dream, or the sudden pain in his forehead, he didn't know. He turned to see Alistair sitting on a chair across the room, arms folded as he looked at him.

"Bad dream," Alistair asked. "Perhaps dreams of…slaying the Archdemon?"

"…Morrigan," Aiden said, rubbing his head.

"Close enough," Alistair shot back, unfolding his arms as he stood.

"Must you always watch me when I sleep? You have an uncanny knack for being there when I wake up," Aiden replied, swinging his legs off the bed and standing, letting out a long stretch. They had been at sea for weeks, however 'the sten' as he was called said that they would be arriving in Ferelden today.

"What can I say? You're such a cutie pie when you sleep. All…peaceful—and silent. Yes, silent," Alistair said. "Did I mention you weren't talking?"

"Afraid I can't say the same for you," Aiden replied as he grabbed the sheathes that held his daggers. He pulled one from the sheath and saw the frosty aura come to life. He had then re-enchanted recently and was happy to know that the Qunari were so talented in such things. The one from his mother bore frost, the magic of significance to him at least. The dagger that Zevran had given him was adorned with electricity crackling around the blade when drawn. He figured the element closely served the fellow elf and his…eccentric personality.

"Oh? So I'm even charming in my sleep? I shall use that as a pick up line next time we find ourselves in a run down Tavern," Alistair said with a small bow.

"In a Tavern the last thing you need is a pick up line. Just a jingle of the coin pouch," Aiden said, crapping a quiver of arrows and pulling one from the object. The tips were of qunari make, exploding on contact and rupturing even the thickest armor. The bow itself that laid next to the quiver was of dragon bone make, the string used to knock back the arrows was made from the leather of the dragon wings and incredibly resilient—especially if Sten could pull it bare handed and it not snap. Aiden placed the quiver on his back and shouldered the bow. "Let's go. Sten said we should be there soon."

Alistair nodded in agreement and followed his friend.

* * *

Still nothing. Morrigan let out a sigh and shook her head. How could she have been so foolish to give that man her ring! If she had not she could have went about her life and if he had gotten himself killed well then…so be it! She wouldn't have had to even know. But now, here she was, wrought with worry over some…._elf_ who decided to be reckless! What was worse was that she felt guilty for the whole ordeal. No doubt the Warden had stumbled upon her former home and found the remains. If he had that dimwitted Templar with him, then surely he wasn't stupid enough to sense the anti-magic barrier his brethren made. And Aiden was certainly no fool, thus his presence in the Mage Tower. And those…those fools don't like people asking questions and _killed him_. This could easily be rectified, however. She COULD go into the Fade and drag him back…but that required lyrium that she did not have. No. Another course of action would be taken. She would track down that blood mage. He had offered his services once at Redcliffe. A blood ritual could be performed…however that would cost a life. Wait. Why was she even considering this?! It was that stupid Warden's fault for getting killed. No doubt that incapable Templar friend of his didn't make things any better.

Selene sat on the floor, watching her mother in her chair for some time. The girls dark hair hung over an eye, exposing only a single green eye as she surveyed the woman. She had been sitting, wringing her hands, twirling strands of her hair, and all with her amber eyes narrowed in…well, from what the child could tell, anger. Had she done something wrong? She had thought not. Her mother had not scolded her all day, and she had even did her studies without her mother having to say so—or even guide her. She finally spoke, lowering her gaze from the woman as she did so.

"Mother…have I done something to upset you," the girl asked, wringing her own hands at this point.

Morrigan seemed to snap out of her thoughts and blinked before looking down at the girl. Of course….she could also use the girl and exact revenge on the Circle! Bah..no. It was too soon. If that wretched Warden had just followed her guidance and allowed the Templar to purge the circle…

"Mother?"

"No, child, you have not. It is…nothing Merely thinking of the past. Go to bed, child. Your studies will increase tomorrow and I do not wanting you failing from lack of sleep."

Selene looked up at her mother, shocked for a moment before the woman tilted her head towards the back of the hut and Selene nodded, scurrying across the floor and moving to her feet mid movement before disappearing to the shadows.

Morrigan sighed and wrung her hands for the millionth time. Damned Warden.

* * *

"What is your plan, kadan," Sten asked, shouldering Asala and looking to the lithe elf who had led them to victory many times before.

Aiden placed a hand on his hip, the other still holding the bow that rested on his shoulder. "…Sten, do you remember your Templar training," Aiden asked, looking to the tower that loomed in the distance.

"Yes."

"….alright. I would like for you and Alistair and the rest of your men to charge the gates. They have many mages and Templar in the Tower, but we have no mages to worry about with us, so in a sense, it would just be our warriors facing theirs. You and Alistair should focus on the mages while letting your warriors deal with the Templar."

"….and you," Alistair asked, folding his arms and shifting his balance. "I find it hard to believe you're just going to sit at the ship and wait for the all clear."

"I, am going to swim around the back of the tower and scale it. With all of the commotion it will be rather easy to get in since all of the fighting will draw the commotion," Aiden said, giving a small smirk. "Besides…I'm not a front lines fighter. The last time I tried that we wound up on the northern islands!"

Alistair grinned and nodded. "Right, right. And how are you going to scale the tower. Oh, wait, let me guess! Morrigan taught you how she summons her demon wings and you're just going to fly up there!"

Aiden sighed, and shook his head grinning. "Don't worry about it. I'll get up there. Sten, would you mind if I placed Alistair in charge?"

"Yes," Sten replied, his face grim.

"Fair enough. Alistair, be a good boy and do as they say," Aiden replied, walking to the edge of the ship.

"Why, yes ser! Anything else you need ser," Alistair asked, bowing repeadily.

"Yeah, you not to be killed would be a nice start. I'd hate to have to develop a conscience."

"Right, right…well, I'll try and not have to make you shoulder such a _heavy burden_," Alistair said with a boyish grin before he grew serious. "Good luck, old friend. Same goes to you, you know. About the none corpse thing."

Aiden nodded and took the bow from his shoulder before diving into the water.

Sten raised his hands and the sails of the ship unfurled, the same happening for the ten identical ships behind this one. "Let us show them their faith in magics is ill placed."

"You know...Sten…sometimes you scare me," Alistair said, folding his arms. Why oh why did he ever agree to go through with this?!

* * *

**And that's it! I must apologize that this Chapter doesn't have very much action for those that crave it, but I decided to expand a little on some of the characters before getting to the mindless ass kicking. Anyways, it's bed time for meh. Night people! **


	8. Broken Circle

**I had a lot of fun going through the things in my head with how this Chapter would play out. This Chapter was also inspired by several songs that involve kickin ass, so…yeah. That being said it gets…er, messy. But hey, you were warned.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7**

The hundred or so qunari, headed up by Sten and Alistair broke through the large gates of the Mage Tower and were immediately met by a group of magi and Templar. Alistair raised his shield, stopping an attack from a Templar that had been hiding behind the doors. "Sten," he cried, looking to the large man as he bounded past a group of three Templar, simply shouldering them out of the way.

Sten knew what had to be done, rushing the magi that hid behind their armored guards. His large sword came forward, running a mage straight through as she cast a spell. Lifting the cloth armored being up with his sword, Sten swung it around, turning the impale mage into a projectile to strike another mage.

Alistair had broken away from the Templar that had assaulted him, thanks to a qunari who was wielding a rather large mace, and saw fit to use the Templar's head as a water melon. He ducked under a high swing from a Templar, who was already aiming to strike a qunari that he battled. Alistair's target was a mage that was aiming to catch Sten off guard. The armor clad prince leaped into the air, his sword poised to strike as the mage glanced to him. Before the mage could react, however, a large shock wave came from the airborne Templar, halting his casting. Alistair's sword connected with the mage, digging deep into his collar bone, and into the vitals of the mage. The weight of the armored man took the both of them from the ground and Alistair wrenched his blade through, sitting up on his knees and letting out a sigh. Already he was covered in blood and he shook his head. "We have a bleeder," he mumbled, moving to stand, however he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, a Templar wielding a hefty mace swinging to strike the man.

Sten had seen Alistair's feat in aiding him, and saw fit to return the favor, rushing towards the Templar who had the mace swinging down at the kneeling prince. Sten's hand came out, catching the wrist of the man and halting the attack altogether. Following through with momentum, Sten planted his feet and allowed the inertia to carry his blade around and into the rib cage of the Templar. The sword pierced the Templar's armor easily, and Sten released the man's arm, before pushing him off his blade and allowing the Templar to fall to the ground.

"Heh, thanks," Alistair said, standing. Sten merely gave him a glare and a grunt before turning towards the hallway. Over the sounds of battle he could hear the sound of more magi and Templar approaching. "Ready your weapon," Sten said, as he bounded towards a group that came around the corner, ten or perhaps fifteen of his qunari brethren following.

* * *

Aiden reached the rocky shore and pulled himself off, the water dripping from his armor as he shook himself, looking over his equipment to see that he had everything. Satisfied, he looked up the tower, following the rocky surface before he found what he was looking for—a window on the second floor. He pulled a long rope from his waist pack, the object having taken up the entire container, as well as a small grappling hook made from dragon's bone—another gift from Sten for the battle. Tying the hook to the rope, his elven ears picked up the sounds of battle from the other side of the stone structure. So it had already begun…go figure Sten would not waste any time. Swinging the object around, Aiden found that the rope was not long enough to reach all the way to the window. He would have to chance releasing the rope all together to give it the slack it needed to hook. Deciding it was all or nothing, he spun the object once again, releasing it as he swung it at the window. The hook sailed through the window and took the rope with it, leaving Aiden standing up staring at the window wide eyed. "Makers breath..," he mumbled before a faint whistling sound reached his ears. This was followed by a large force pushing him back, causing him to roll head over heels for a few paces before he stopped flat on his back, slightly dazed. He shook his head and sat up, a slight haze of dust clouding the area. He could make out the source of the destruction, however.

The batista from one of the ship had fired at the tower, causing the large wooden spear to puncture the tower—rather close to him—and breach the walls. More importantly, it had off set most of the stone, giving him the possibility of climbing to the second floor via his hands. "Aiden..you are one lucky elf," Aiden muttered to himself and pushed himself to his feet before leaping to a few stones and then jumping and catching the ledge of a rock that jut out.

* * *

Alistair had broken away from the main force, having taken a handful of qunari with him as he took the opposite route that Sten had. He wasn't so concerned with destroying every mage he seen, he was more worried about meeting up with Aiden who was no doubt going after Irving directly. Coming around a corner he stopped short, luckily, as an axe impaled itself into the stone wall by his head. Alistair saw the Templar who belong to, his arm wrenching to remove the weapon from the wall. The man looked to Alistair, a glare in his eyes as his teeth grit.

Alistair merely he brought his shield across the man's head, sending him to the ground in a daze. Stepping over the prince he looked over his shoulder as he picked up a jog, seeing one of the qunari run over to the downed Templar and ram his blade through the man's stomach, wrenching it back and forth before ripping it out with a grunt. The qunari were…certainly a ruthless bunch when concerning their faith it seems.

* * *

Aiden reached the ledge of the window finally, hanging onto it with his hands and pressing his feet against the wall with support. Pulling himself up, he saw an armored Templar standing just beyond the surface, shouting orders. Aiden pulled himself up and grabbed the man's shield, that was clipped to his armor and pulled him back, hurling him out the window as the man let out a surprised shout. Pulling himself up, he drew his daggers and leaped onto the nearest armored person, shoving both daggers into the man's armor, just above the shoulder plate and below where the helmet stopped. Taking the man to the ground, Aiden wrenched his daggers back and forth, until the man stopped moving, and pulled them out, a wave of heat washing over him and a large force sending him against the wall and to his bottom.

Grumpling he stood up, his form smoking slightly from the fireball and the mage that had casted it merely stared at the man.

"Dragonscale," Aiden said with a shrug before the mage turned and fled down the hallway. Aiden let out a sigh and sheathed his daggers before kneeling at the downed Templar. "Now let's see what we have here…"

* * *

"It seems they have rebuilt," Sten said as he met back up with Alistair at the stairs to the second floor.

"Well they had time to," Alistair said with a small shrug of his armored shoulders. "Who'd have known they'd find so many mages in six years though."

"They are more numerous and annoying than the Blight," Sten said with a shake of his head. "Come." With that he kicked in the door to the second floor and the two rushed the stairs, the large group of qunari in tow.

* * *

Aiden had made it some ways without much resistance, perhaps a mage here or there, but always they would use the same fire spell and he would remain for the most part unscathed. Perhaps they had finally given up. His ever alert senses, however, instantly put him at the defensive as he reached the First Enchanters study, his daggers coming up in a cross like defense. The blow that struck them sent him skidding back before he placed a hand on the wall to stop himself. The cause of the blow was the same templar as before, hefty mace coming around and resting to his shoulder.

"I should have been more thorough," the Templar said, cocking his head to the elf. "After defeating Uldred I was wrong to underestimate you."

And then it dawned on Aiden, the recognition of this Templar. "You were the one in the cage," Aiden said, slowly shaking his hands. Maker this guy had an arm!

"Cullen," the templar said, giving a small bow. "Seems I did not make the impression I had hoped. It seems you decided to come back and purge the Circle after all."

"Not until they tried to kill me and stole something from me. Funny thing about us elves, we don't like having something stolen we stole first," Aiden shot back as he spread his legs some, giving himself a wide base, his daggers coming to the ready.

Cullen merely grinned before he brought his mace from his shoulder, slamming it heavily to the ground. A large shockwave struck where Aiden was, sending him careening backwards and finally to a rest on his back.

Aiden hit the ground with a grunt, slightly dazed from the familiar spell. He had seen Alistair use it before, even against him in a friendly duel once or twice. Aiden moved to push himself up, but heard the armored footsteps of the Templar rushing him, causing him to lay back as his daggers came up, crossing over one another to stop the downward swing of the mace. The force behind the blow was maddening, and Aiden was sure that his daggers would have been shattered. Regardless, he stopped the swing at half an arms length, the Templar bringing the mace back up for a second swing.

And Aiden did the first thing that came to mind. He kicked the man in his groin and rolled to the side, springing to his feet. The move was effective, to say the least, as Cullen's mace hit the ground and nothing more, and the man doubled over in pain. Aiden took the opening and spun his dagger into a reverse grip, slamming the blade into the man's shoulder with a downward motion. Twisting it once, he pulled it out and back peddled. Wounding the man's shoulder was a good tactic, he felt. There would be less force behind the blows at least.

Cullen let out a sharp grunt as a sharp pain hit his left shoulder, the rogues dagger easily piercing the armor and into his skin. He had attempted a back hand, but the rogue had already gone. Hefting his mace he turned to charge the rogue a second time, this time a horizontal swing aimed to strike the rogue in the ribs.

Aiden leaped back, arching his back so that the mace missed his stomach before he thrust his left dagger forward, piercing the man in his same shoulder as before. He was not prepared for the Templar's next move however. Cullen had followed through with the swing, having released the mace with his right arm. The weight and force of the swing carried the mace around his lower back, his right arm reaching around and grabbing the mace just under the blunt end as his left arm released the handle. He continued through with the motion by thrusting the blunt object into Aiden's chest, sending him staggering back.

The blow dazed Aiden and knocked the wind of him, but he stayed on his feet. Cullen, his left arm wounded, released the mace and dove at the elf, striking him with his right fist square in the jaw. This forced Aiden to stumble back again, spinning around and leaning over as he caught his balance. It was then that Aiden spotted it. A vial of dust, perhaps lyrium, which had been spilled over in the commotion perhaps. He dropped his dagger and grabbed a handful of the dust as Cullen grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. As he did so, Aiden flung the dust into the man's eyes, causing him to stumble back and rake at his eyes with a shout, cursing the elf. Aiden grabbed his dagger and charge the man.

Reaching Cullen Aiden shoved his left dagger into the man's stomach, continually pushing him back until they hit the wall, twisting the dagger and causing the Templar to howl in pain. Aiden leaned back and brought his right dagger across, cleaving the man's head from his shoulders before he wrenched his daggers forth and stumbled back, coming to rest in a sitting position.

He sat, panting heavily as he watched the headless body slump to the ground. "I should've been a warrior," he mumbled, pushing himself up and keeping his daggers at the ready as he approached Irving's study. He looked around the door. No sign of traps…if it was a magic one, well he'd just be screwed. He couldn't sense magic like Alistair and Sten could…why oh why did he decide to separate from them? Oh, right…because it would be _easier_ on his own.

He slowly opened the door, the room dark save the small light of a candle at the desk, where Irving sat. Silently, Aiden opened the door wide enough for him to slip through, before the door gave a loud creek and he grimaced. So much for the element of surprise!

"Do come in, Grey Warden," Irving replied, flipping through the pages of a dark tome. The grimoire!

"How did you know it was me," Aiden asked, stepping fully into the room as he sheathed his daggers, pulling the bow from his back and a single arrow from the quiver. He would not make the mistake of charging the mage right off the bat. He had tried that before, and it wound up with may lectures from Wynne as she treated his injuries.

"You do not have to be a dark spawn to sense the taint. It can be done magically" Irving said, still looking through the tome, "you know, this is a very interesting thing. I must confess I had not read it before, and that was a mistake. It seems that the apostate we are both searching for is the daughter of the fabled Flemeth. It also details how the legendary Witch of the Wilds was able to extend her lifespan."

"Give that back," Aiden said as he drew the arrow back, taking aim at the sitting man. "Maybe I'll spare your life for trying to take mine."

"Do you know what else this grimoire discusses" Irving continued, ignoring the elf, "a ritual that is able to save a Grey Warden from sacrificing itself when slaying the archdemon." Irving finally looked to Aiden, a small smile showing from under his whiskers. "And here we have the hero of Ferelden. The only Grey Warden to ever slay the Archdemon and live. What do you think the people would say when they found out their hero consorted with blood magic to survive a battle."

"The Grey Wardens don't care about blood magic. Whatever it takes to end the Blight," Aiden said.

"But not survive the Archdemon encounter. Sacrifice is part of the Grey Wardens duty, is it not? To give their lives for the greater good of Ferelden. But you. You chose to be selfish and save yours, and for what? To ensure that your people were no longer treated like vermin in Alienages? Nothing has changed from that. To continue living to earn riches and fame? A likely story. I ask you again, what would happen if your fellow Grey Wardens found out that you have destroyed everything that made them what they are. That you shirked your duty?"

"Can't tell anyone if you're dead," Aiden said, a small smirk playing to his lips. "And if for some reason you manage to kill me, you still have an army of pissed off qunari to deal with."

Irving let out a chuckle. "Is that so? Well then, my dear elf, why don't we see how this plays out, hm? I've already sent word about what has happened—indeed a month ago, to your precious queen. No doubt by now there is a hefty price on your head. I would imagine even your fellow Grey Wardens will hunt you."

Aiden grit his teeth and released the arrow, the object sailing through Irving and striking the book shelf behind him, the arrow tip exploding immediately and igniting the many books behind him. The Irving that stood simply faded and reappeared to Aiden's right. Illusionary magic…the same that crazy old man used in the forest where the werewolves resided.

"Come then, elf" Irving said, tapping his staff on the ground as the room lit up with dozens of runic carvings on the floor—traps, "let us see which is the strongest then."

* * *

**Man I had fun writing that. Nearly 3000 words! Longest chapter to date! xD Anywho, I leave this for you all. I have some training going on next week so I may only be able to post a chapter a day, if every other day, but its only week long, so I will try my hardest to keep this flowing!**


	9. Battle in the Study

**So, just posted Chapter 7…and the site seems to be all wonky on me. Not letting me sign in and stuff. Or reply to reviews, which I make a point to do—shows my appreciation ya know? But…I figured I couldn't let it rest as it was. The previous chapter was for Liesie, by the way, since she demanded smack down. I tried to make the fighting as epic as it was in the videos and such, so I hope I didn't disappoint. Wow..that all being said, I present the next chapter! AN: For some reason I posted chapter 7 but I never got the e-mail...so if you got this one, but not that one as well, go back and read chapter 7 or you'll be totally lost.  
**

**DISCLAIMER-Bioware owns all. No, seriously. They pwn.**

**Chapter 8**

Aiden pulled an arrow from the quiver at his back, dashing to side the side as he pulled it back. He spared a glance towards one of the glyphs and leaped to the air, diving as he fired the arrow. It struck the bookcase to Irving's left and exploded as the previous one had, sending a shower of burning pages to the ground. He cursed not having practiced more with a bow as he landed in a roll, having cleared the glyph like trap completely.

Irving was ready for the lithe elf to land, however, casting a spell of earth that sent a large projectile rock towards the elf. The rock struck the elf, lifting him off his feet and taking him over the top of the desk Irving had previously sat at.

Aiden manage to twist in the air, landing on the desk on his stomach. Grabbing the ledge of the desk with his free hand, he fell back, tipping the desk over with him and instantly propping himself behind it for cover as he got to his feet. Reaching back he grabbed another arrow, noting that Irving had knocked several from his quiver with that, leaving him only two remaining, one of which he held to the string now. "Maker I hate magic," Aiden mumbled as he peered over the top of the desk, instantly ducking down as a purple surge of magic struck the desk, sending shards of it splintering it everywhere.

Irving let out a cackling laugh as several of the runes faded, leaving only a few remaining. "Biding your time, are you? This is foolish, Warden, come on out and meet your fate like a man—if that is what your kinds deem males of your specie."

Aiden grit his teeth. Honestly! After all these years he still had to deal with people being racist towards elves! His nose caught the smell of smoke and he became aware that the books he had caught fire on two different occasions had begun to spread. A small grin formed to his lips. Perfect…standing he took aim at another book shelf and released the arrow, causing another set of books near the doorway to explode and catch fire, before he ducked behind the table again, narrowly avoiding a bolt of lightning that struck the wood as he crouched. The smoke would begin to haze the room eventually…and he would be able maneuver easily in that, but breathing would be a different story.

Irving watched the elf fire an arrow astray and the small grin came from beneath his beard again as he watched the Warden narrowly dodge his attack. He knew the Warden's tactic, try and smoke the room out. Perhaps to get out of the many traps the elder mage had placed? Or maybe he was planning something else, regardless, the elder mage had had enough. He tapped his staff on the ground once before he raised both hands above his head, lips moving silently as small flakes of snow came from his hands.

Aiden looked around behind the desk, trying to formulate a plan for the last arrow. He had lit enough fires and within a few moments the entire place would be shrouded with smoke. Instead, his green eyes landed on the grimoire that he had come to claim. Sitting forward he grabbed it and sealed it with the clasp, strapping the object around him before sitting back. It had become awfully quiet, and he peeked over the table in time to see Irving preparing a large spell. It seemed that he finished the incantation because he thrust the staff into the air, causing the area to chill immensely before a cold wind began to blow through the room, instantly putting out the fires and slowly freezing Aiden in place. He cursed magic for the millionth time that day, it seemed, and placed the bow over his shoulder, drawing a dagger. He chipped at the ice that froze his legs and feet to the ground, finally being able to free himself before he decided he had enough. Standing, he sheathed his dagger and leaped over the table, racing towards the mage. If past experience hadn't taught him anything, then Irving would certainly oblige.

He saw the Warden come from behind the table as the snow storm raged on the other half of the room, freezing the fires and halting their progress. He knew the mage intended to close the distance and would not have it achieved so easily. He spun his staff over head and slammed it down, creating a shockwave of magic that sent Aiden careening back, his form skidding to a glyph on the ground, a glyph of repulsion that sent him bouncing away a second time, having him land in another glyph, though this one froze him completely.

Aiden landed hard on his chest into the glyphed ground and instantly felt his entire body lock up, unable to move. Oh makers blood, could he fight a mage on even ground for once?! He was only able to watch as Irving began casting another spell, this one causing electricity to charge around his hands before he shot his fingers forward, the cone-arc of electricity reaching out to Aiden and making his body jar with pain, a scream breaking involuntarily from his lips. The magic seemed to counteract one another, however, and Aiden felt his limbs begin to move, flopping with the electricity until the shocking stopped. Forcing himself to move he pushed himself up and dove away, narrowly dodging a ball of fire—though it served little purpose due to the orb of magic exploding on contact with the ground and sent him sprawling away a third time. He used the momentum, however, rolling to his feet and pulling the bow from his shoulder. Stringing the last arrow he made a split second decision. Standing still, Irving could cast another chain if spells, but from his back he would be able to cast nothing. And so, he took aim at Irving, and then to the floor to the left of him and fired the arrow.

The arrow head struck the ground near the mage and exploded, sending the elderly man sprawling for a change. The moment the arrow had been fired, Aiden had taken his chances, sprinting at the man and tossing the bow away—his daggers coming from their sheathes as he leaped atop the man. Both daggers were driven down to the man's shoulder, causing fresh blood to splash to Aiden, though he was sure there was more of his own covering him from being battered around like a pin ball. Irving let out a gasp of pain as Aiden looked down at him, his teeth grit as he twisted the blades. "Ya like that," Aiden seethed, looking as the old man formed another grin.

"This day..will still be your last," Irving spat, producing a small curved dagger of his own from the sleeve of his robe. He shoved it upwards, into the elf's stomach and watched as Aiden's face contorted with pain. This was quickly changed to one of anger as Aiden pulled the left dagger out and shoved it back into the same shoulder, bringing his right dagger out after this and beginning to repeatedly ram it down into Irving's chest.

For what seemed like minutes after the last breath escaped Irving's lips Aiden continued to ram that dagger down until he sat back, Irving's limp hand leaving the dagger in Aiden's stomach. Aiden panted and let out a grunt as he released his own daggers and grabbed the one embedded in him. With a shout of pain he pulled the object from him and tossed it away with the strength he could muster. Pulling his weapons from the corpse, he sheathed them and fell back to a sitting position, his breathing still labored as he reached into his back. Dammit…he hadn't brought any bandages. Instead, he found the tattered dress he had taken from the hut that Morrigan previously resided in. He let out a coughing grin. "There's a daddy's girl…always looking after him," Aiden murmured before he tied the cloth around his stomach, wrenching it tightly and tying it off as Morrigan taught him, as he had done for the wolf several months prior.

Crawling to corpse of Irving he immediately began searching the man, patting him down. He grabbed his hand and pulled a ring off of it before breaking the finger for good measure. He then patted him down a second time before he spotted a necklace that rested on his neck. Grabbing the pendant in his palm he snapped the chain off and pocketed the objects. "Cheap bastard," he mumbled as he stood, giving the corpse a swift kick before he placed a hand over his stomach, stumbling to the door. It seemed his body had reached it's limits, however, and he collapsed forward.

Alistair had just entered the room, Sten in tow as he barely had time to catch the teetering elf, looking to his paled face.

"He is wounded," Sten said, pointing to the tattered cloth around his waist. Alistair nodded and placed the man over his shoulder. "It is done. Kadan has slain the leader of them—both of them."

"Big job for such a little guy," Alistair said, looking to Sten.

The man merely nodded grimly before he looked to the prince. "Our deal is honored then. Take him to the ship and I shall have his wounds tended to—I owe him that at least."

"And then," Alistair asked. "Not going to just off us are you. You know, witnesses and all.."

"No. My people honor their word, a trait your kind would be useful to learn," Sten said before motioning for the prince to follow. "Come. My men will take care of the rest of the tower."

"..you totally could have said that differently. Like, 'don't worry, we'll handle the rest', not 'my men will kill everything that moves'."

"I will not sugar coat war," Sten replied coldly.

"Funny, you struck me as the sugary kind of guy," Alistair quipped, his eye brows arched as he glanced away from Sten's glare.

* * *

Morrigan watched the concoction bubble above the fire, the herbal smell filling the hut as she prepared salves and poultices for her daughter. The training had increased as she had said, but the girl was certainly worse for wear. Spirit of an old god she may have, but her body was still that of a frail child. She had tried the link with the ring several times throughout the day, however, she had still received the same blank—until very recently. She knew that the man was alive and had came to the conclusion that the ring's magic had been damaged somehow to have the link damaged in such a way to cut it off. Something, however, had recharged he ring, likely some strong surge of magic. This was confirmed when she pinpointed his location, or rather the ring's location at the Mage Tower. Another surge of pain had come from the ring and she was sure that whoever had it had been stabbed in some way, or cut, but whoever had it was well enough now that the pain connection was no longer unbearable.

"Mother," came the voice of Selene, causing Morrigan to look to the child. "There's smoke." The young girl pointed outside and Morrigan moved to the tent, poking her raven locked head between the fabrics to see what the girl was talking about. If she had not seen it, she would not have believed it. The Mage Tower, the Circle of the Magi, was smoking, and she could see the soft glow of fire from even here. Something..or someone had completely eradicated the Circle completely. Morrigan stepped back into the hut, her eyes downcast as she pondered for a moment. Moving to the fire, she took the concoction from it and placed it in a vial, offering it to her daughter.

"Drink this," Morrigan said forcefully before she moved to the corner of the hut, grabbing a cloak from the peg. "And stay here. I shall be back before morning."


	10. Within the Fade

**So, three chapters in one day, though I will be posting them with some space between. Don't want to get you guys too excited! This was actually supposed to the very first chapter to the story, but I had typed another went with that one. I edited this one to squeeze it in…so technically not three chapters in one day. Anyway, this chapter was inspired (more so the entire story) by Here I Stand, by Madina Lake.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

Aiden twitched as he was brought to consciousness, the sensation of something gently running over the tip of his ear causing his leg to shake involuntarily as he finally opened his eyes. Standing over him with a smug smile was Morrigan, her amber eyes full of mirth as he watched his green eyes widen and he shot up. A hand went to his head as he shook it, the other immediately going to his stomach. There was no blood stain..no pain…he lifted the shirt he wore and saw no mark on his defined features. "W,what," Aiden asked, looking to Morrigan and she merely shrugged.

"What," she asked, folding her arms and giving him room to stand from the bed in which he lay. The room around them was dark, lit by many candles and seemed…well, romantic, which was certainly not like Morrigan—at least not out right.

Something dawned on the elf and he reached around his back, and then patted his chest. "Where are my weapons? My armor," he asked, looking to her from the spot on the floor he had been focusing on.

"They're where you left them. Have you become so accustomed to carrying around chunks of metal that you feel naked without them," she asked, raising a brow at the elf, a smirk forming on her lips.

Aiden couldn't help but give a sheepish grin before he shook his head. "Where I left them? I don't recall leaving them anywhere," Aiden said, patting himself down as if they would miraculously appear. Morrigan let out a heavy sigh before she shoved him back to the bed.

"Stay," she commanded, and Aiden knew the tone all too well. He complied and he watched her cross the room, pulling a chair from a dark corner. The sound of the wooden legs scratching against the wooden floor made him cringe some, and she knew that for the grin she wore. She picked up the chair and set it down, facing the back of it to him as she sat on the chair, straddling it as she faced him. "You, my wayward elf, are in the Fade. Is it that hard to tell? How else would you have ran into me? Surely you did not think that you had found me so easily."

Aiden frowned and shook his head. "The Fade…," he muttered. He hated the mention of the place. Having been locked in it for lord knows how long while wandering around battling demons until he happened to stumble across his friends had ever been an annoyance. Furthermore he didn't like the idea that he resided there in dreams…and death.

"I _know_ what you are doing, Aiden. I advise you to halt your actions, if not for your well being than for other people—and we both know you are not one turn a blind eye to crying people in need."

Aiden narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? And why's that then? If you didn't want to see me, then you wouldn't have tracked me down in the Fade to just mock me. Since you're telling me to stop I'm guessing I'm not dead, so therefore I'm not going to stop until I find you," he shot back, causing Morrigan to narrow her eyes.

"No you listen to me, little boy, if you think for one moment that I came here to just get a…peek at _you, _you are a delusional elf and should be put down. I came here to tell you to stop because your actions brought a war upon Ferelden. And why? To find me? To find your child?"

"Our child," Aiden shot back, his voice low though Morrigan could tell that he was on the verge of raising it. "I brought no war. The qunari were coming one way or another, and it just so happened that I was in the right place at the right time to be able to make it back to Ferelden—after I got tossed out of the top of the mage tower for simply asking questions, mind you! And, to answer your question, yes: I do think you came to just get a peek at me. Don't deny it."

Morrigan looked taken aback for a moment. "Wh—I—that is not the point here, elf! The point is, you are causing more damage than you realize by your actions alone. I told you once, and I shall say it again, I am not worth the trouble you put yourself through. Now relinquish your…_quest _to find because you will not."

"More damage? The only thing I did was get the grimoire back you so carelessly left behind—oh, and the mirror that I replaced."

"Grimoire? You have the grimoire," Morrigan asked, though Aiden could tell she was avoiding the mirror.

"And the mirror," he replied, crossing his arms. "And you will receive neither of them until I find you—which I will. Now, don't tell me you came here to just give me some cryptic warning in my dreams—you're worried aren't you? Ha! I can see it on your face."

"You—I—do NOT cloud the issue," Morrigan said, standing from her chair, balling her fists. Aiden flashed a grin and the woman shook her fists, letting out a small grunt. "You are so…infuriating!"

Aiden let out a chuckle before he shrugged, a silence growing before he spoke. "You know…I never forgot what you told me. I couldn't just..forget you either, Morrigan. I know..you never wanted me to say this, but I love you. I never stopped."

Morrigan looked at the elf, her brows furrowing as she wrung her hands together. "I…"

He raised a hand to stop her before he shook his head, silencing her. "No..don't say anything. I already know what you're going to say: You are a fool and you will regret ever uttering those words!" He mocked her with a high pitched voice and the woman's furrowed brows straightened as a smirk crept to her lips.

"Oh yes, because that is exactly what I would say. Has anyone ever told you that you are a foo-" Morrigan caught herself and Aiden's grin widened before she merely waved him off with a hand. "Why did do I ever put up with you?!"

"You still being here is proof enough to me that you care, that's why," Aiden said, laying down on the bend and folding his arms behind his head. He brought one forward to point in a random direction. "Oh. Could you close your door on the way out? I assume I'm asleep, so I need my rest." When she looked back at him with a glare he merely waved his fingers. "Night."

Morrigan shook with anger and she merely shook her head before a small smile played to her lips. "You haven't changed…"

"Neither have you…it was good to see you, Morrigan. Even if it isn't real, and I will likely not remember this when I wake…"

"No" Morrigan said, shaking her head, "you won't." As she spoke those words the darkness of the room seemed too stretch out and over took the elf on the bed, though he welcomed it with a smile.

* * *

Alistair sat, looking to his friend in bed, and when a grin crept to his lips he rose a brow before he leaned back, his head peeking out the door. "Sten!"

The large man came down the hallway of the ship, entering the room to see Alistair pointing to the elf who lay on the bed and Sten saw that he was smiling. Baffled why the prince called him, he turned to Alistair.

"You need, what I believe they call in your tongue, a hobby," he muttered before exiting the door, shutting it.

* * *

**Speaking of Sten, I finished the game and spoke with him before heading out to 'greet the people' and after I spoke with him I tried to speak with him again and he said, "Where is the cake? There is no cake. The cake is a lie." I nearly fell out my chair. Bioware, you are awesome. x_x  
**


	11. Square One

**I have some bad news. My X Box exploded on me (quite literally, in fact, black smoke and all) and since this was my 3****rd**** one, I decided to just break down and buy the PS3 version of the game. So…now I have to go back through the game (not a big deal) to get all the codex stuff.** **Anyway. Chapter 10.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns all things Dragon Age related—besides Aiden. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10**

Alistair walked the streets of the town that had come to rebuild itself rather nicely, Lothering. He found himself reminiscing at the bridge in the town. Here was when he first found that he didn't likeMorrigan at all. Not just a teensy weensey bit. At all. But he loved her. He could tell it. Aiden had been head over heels for the woman at first sight.

Alistair had figured the elf was only attracted the woman's more…shown features. For good reasons he could guess, but then he saw that that wasn't it. The elf was a mix between the two of them. He had Alistair's wit and Morrigan's sharp tongue. He could sympathize with the woman because, from what he gathered, his life was full of harsh lessons as well. Exactly what caused him to join the Grey Warden's was still unknown to him. Frankly…he had never asked. Perhaps he should have. Maybe he was saved from the mouth of a dragon or something fancy. He doubted that he had tried to pick Duncan's pocket and the Grey Warden merely took him under his wing. Although….that would be a sight to see!

Aiden sat up, the low chirp of birds and bright sun causing him to squint as he gazed around the room. Good…it was empty. He had to admit, he half expected Alistair to be sitting on the chair next to his bed staring at him like a lost puppy. The distinct chirp of a bird made him look over his shoulder to the window, seeing a small bird perched on the sill, though the window was closed. It chirped at him a second time, it's head cocked to the side as it stared at him with amber eyes. Amber eyes….

Immediately he dove for the bird, making a snatch at it, though the bird proved the faster, taking to the air and fluttering around the room. Aiden jumped from his bed in his under shorts, swatting to catch the bird though failing miserably. "Get down here," Aiden hissed, pointing to the floor as the bird flew in circles, chirping madly. It wasn't until this point that Aiden was aware that Alistair stood at the door, a brow risen as a smirk played to his lips. Oh, for the love of….

"I see we are awake and delirious," Alistair said, moving his eyes to the bird that flew around. Crossing the room to the window he pushed it open, the bird immediately bolting outside of it. "If you were hungry, you'd only had to say so. See? I left a bell by the bed." Grabbing the bell, he jingled it once. "Oh Alistair! Pudding if you would be so kind!"

Aiden growled and slapped the bell away before he pointed at the window. "_That_ was Morrigan, and you just let her fly away," Aiden hissed, causing Alistair's grin to widen.

"Oh? And how do you know," Alistair asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Was your dark spawn sense tingling?"

Aiden sighed, shaking his head. "I just…know. I could feel her.."

"Because of the ring," Alistair asked, earning a nod from Aiden. He unfolded his arms and showed the chain and ring in his hand, causing Aiden to take it away immediately. "I think you're letting this whole thing get to you, friend. A good days rest will do you good. We should spend the day here and set off under darkness."

"Why," Aiden asked, fingering the ring and sitting on the bed, looking to Alistair.

"Because you are a wanted man. Apparently, somehow, they found out about your little ritual. I received word from Zevran that they've even put a price on your head with the Crows—again."

Aiden grit his teeth. So the old man _had_ told after all…bastard. Wait.."Zevran,' Aiden asked and Alistair nodded.

"He's at the Tavern, gathering information as we speak. Oghren is here too, though he claimed he was only here to buy some ale as he was on his way to Denerim. I explained to them both and while Zevran was reluctant to agree to help, the dwarf was all for it. Something about bouncing bosoms and the like."

Aiden sighed and laid back, allowing his head to thump against the wall. Traveling was going to be rather difficult now…he'd have to admit. "We should stock up on supplies," Aiden muttered. He had a feeling that they were going to be camping. A lot. "Where did Sten go?"

"Sten was heading towards Orzammar to deal with the Chantry you established there. After that I would assume Denerim. Aiden I…don't think you made a wise decision. Do you have any idea what was just unleashed on the land?"

Aiden closed his eyes. "He was going to come anyway, Alistair, all we did was catch a ride and kill a few mages. Whatever I set it motion was already in play before I touched it. Regardless…" Aiden pushed himself from the wall and moved to his armor.

"It's already been patched up. Just shifted the scales around and the like. Should be combat ready," Alistair said and Aiden gave him a gaping look. "What? I know a little something about armor. Don't give me that look, you never asked."

Aiden sighed. "Damn human," he muttered.

"Ruddy knife ears," Alistair said with a smirk, causing Aiden to shake his head with a smile before he began donning his armor.

"Let's just find Morrigan fast and then head to Denerim—Anora needs a heads up on all of this, and to know why I did what I did."

"Wardens too. To them, it looks as if you shirked your duties. I'm sure saying you fell in love with an apostate will make it all cutsy though."

* * *

Morrigan rushed up the hill to her hut, shaking her head in frustration. Damn that man! He was such a..a…adorable. She wiped the smirk off her face, however, when she reached the hut. "Selene," she hissed, though received no response. Perhaps the girl was out back, attending to her studies. She was a diligent girl, after all.

Morrigan proceeded out the hut and traveled around back, though found nothing but the small dirt patch where she had planted several herbs. Where had that cursed child gotten off to?!

"You look as if you lost something, dear," came an elderly voice and Morrigan felt her blood chill as she drew her hood from her cloak back, looking over her shoulder to the wrinkled woman that stood, a smirk on her think lips.

"Flemeth," Morrigan said, her voice trailing off. For once in her life, she was at a loss. How? Aiden had said he killed her, and the man wouldn't have lied to her. She felt…that he had been telling the truth—or was it hope? Had he…lied to her all along? Had she been the one deceived?

"You have much to answer for, girl," Flemeth said, her form slightly hunched and robed, a gnarled staff held on to with near skeletal digits. "But come, I believe we have some..catching up to do, dear child."


	12. Battle of Witch's Peak

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill: Bioware owns Dragon Age and all things related, save the char I made.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11**

"We have nothing to speak about, mother," Morrigan said, cursing having left her staff inside the house. She didn't rightly need it to cast spells, but the staff was the production of years of honing her skills, and thus concentrated her magic better than she could on her own.

"Oh, I disagree," Flemeth said, giving a hearty chuckle as she gave a rather twisted grin. "Like, for instance, where my grimoire is."

"I do not have it. I discarded the useless thing ages ago. If that is all you came for, I suggest you leave," Morrigan said, though her mind was quickly running through spells that Flemeth had _not_ taught her.

"Oh? Such a pity. I needed that to make sure the ritual was complete. Hmm-hmm, I suppose that I shall have to just kill you then, since I have no use for you any longer," Flemeth said, slowly pacing around the earthen patch, running hands over the leaves of the herbs planted.

Morrigan said nothing, though her amber eyes narrowed. No use for her? Well…she supposed not. Her main purpose was fulfilled…she had given birth to the child as Flemeth had ordered. Though…if Flemeth did not want her body…

Flemeth watched as Morrigan's eyes showed many emotions her face did not and she let out a small laugh. "I see you've figured it out! You were never the body I wanted, child! What good would you do when I have the body of a girl with the soul of a god!? Do not think you were anything more than a tool—I would not want to soil my hands on such a body as yours anyhow."

"You're one to talk about soiling anything, mother, with as many guests as you had when I was a child. But if you have come to kill me, then put your old bones to the test," Morrigan said, her face blank of emotion. She did not like the idea of fighting Flemeth, not at all, and how that Grey Warden had managed to was beyond her—but then since she was here…either the woman had managed to regain herself, or he had never fought her at all. Both were possibilities.

It was at this point that both of the elder mages heard the crack of a twig and looked over to the east side of the clearing, the small girl entering the scene with a basket full of herbs in tow. "Mother, I gathered your daily…" Selene began, though as she seen her mother standing with an elderly woman, even the six year old could tell that the situation, for whatever reason, was dire. The look in her mother's eyes was that of a mix she had not seen before. She could tell the anger, but there was…perhaps fear? Desperation? The basket of herbs dropped as Morrigan's lips formed a word that the girl knew all too well, being pursued by the Chantry.

"Go," Morrigan shouted, her hand coming from her cloak and sending a bolt of blue magic at Flemeth, lifting the old woman off her feet and across the clearing where she hit her back, skidding to a stop.

Selene turned and ran, shifting to the form of a house cat as she bolted through the woods. Her mother had not set up another safe house, which meant she was not to go there. There was only one other place for her to go, and so she sped down the mountain side, heading towards the plains.

Morrigan turned back to Flemeth, her lips forming a spell under her breath as thunder boomed over head, summoning the power of a raw storm to engage Flemeth. As the old woman sat up, shaking her frizzled head she let out a laugh. "I had thought my daughter could do better than that!"

Morrigan released the spell and lightning struck the ground where the old woman sat, instantly arcing around the woman and constantly striking at her. Morrigan did not have to know if the spell hit to sense that Flemeth had already used magic of her own—and a rather powerful one at that.

The mage had seen her fair share of battles, however, and even as the maw of a dragon came from the electricity to attempt to simply bite the woman in half, Morrigan had already shifted to a different shape, bursting into a million insects and leaving Flemeth's dragon form to bite nothing more than air. The insects swarmed around, striking at the dragon's eyes before zooming to the hut, forming the mage back whole on the roof.

Morrigan barely had time to release the snowy spell as the dragon's tail came whipping down with tremendous force. The wintery spell struck the dragon's paw as it thundered out of the lightning storm, though it seemed to have little effect on the scaly hide. Morrigan herself was thrown back from the force of the tail, though she managed to land near the clearing where the hut resided, rather gracefully, though she instantly felt pain in her ankle. She would need an agile form…though one that could pack a forceful punch.

The dragon formed Flemeth rampaged at the mage, letting out a spit of fire that Morrigan raised a shield up to defend against, though the force of it sent her to her back. Flemeth's maw swooped down instantly, grabbing the mage in it's grasp, though what it grabbed was not the woman, and instead a rather familiar mabari war hound that clawed and scraped at her nose, catching an eye. Flemeth's mouth released the transformed Morrigan and the mage turned warhound landed on the ground, instantly bounding back towards the dragon to engage it a second time.

* * *

Aiden trudged down the Imperial Highway, back towards the Frostback Mountains. They had made good time, the sun was getting ready to set and already they were at the foot of the mountains. It had been a forced march, however, with no stops and he could feel fatigue weighing on him.

"Traveler," Zevran's accented voice came, breaking the long silence and he pointed down the road. "Perhaps they have some goods we can take…I mean buy, of course."

"By the stone…either I haven't drank enough or that is a child…yep. Child," Oghren said as he took the flask from his pouch. Tipping it over his mouth he bled the object dry of it's pungent smelling liquor and swished it around for good measure before swallowing.

"What do you think," Alistair asked, watching as the girl tumbled down in the distance, though stood and started running again. Aiden merely shrugged.

"Could be a trap from highway men…but when has that ever really been an issue," Aiden asked, folding his arm. The warriors watched and waited as the girl neared them and immediately the girl latched onto the man she recognized, the same man who had bandaged her months before.

"My mother! You have to come," the girl pleaded, and Aiden merely looked at the girl with a blank face before he looked to Alistair. Now, either it was him, or this girl looked…familiar somehow. Alistair merely nodded before he sighed.

"I'd be careful at least. First it's 'help me!' and then we're toting around another fail assassin," Alistair replied.

Zevran let out a smell 'heh'. "I'd like to think a lot of good came from me losing that fight. We slayed the Archdemon after all. On top of that you gained a handsome elf with a stunning sense of fashion."

"Right, because when we were fighting the dark spawn your…choice of armor made all the difference," Alistair said with a wave of his arm.

"There is some truth in that, you know," Zevran replied.

Aiden looked back to the girl. "What's wrong with your mother," Aiden asked, allowing the girl to tug on his arm with all her might.

"She's being attacked," the girl said. "When I left she was fighting some old woman!"

This caused Oghren to burst out in a fit of drunk laughter and Alistair couldn't help but smirk. "Ah, the innocence of youth."

Aiden merely sighed. Somehow he got the feeling he was going to regret this. Mentally kicking himself for being the 'good guy' he nodded. "Where is your mother," Aiden asked, causing the girl to look up at him with large green eyes. It was at this point that he was reminded of the wolf….wait a second. "Who, exactly is your mother?"

Selene stopped, looking up at the man. He was the one that helped her, but…if she were to tell him her mother was a witch, would he help? Was he another bad man from the Chantry? He wasn't dressed like a Templar, though the funny man in heavy armor seemed to carry himself like one.

The obvious reluctance in the girl caused Aiden's eyes to narrow. Something was not adding up. He kneeled down and Alistair placed a hand on his shoulder. The eyebrow waggle the Templar gave him was their universal sign—this girl was indeed a mage, or at least possessed magical talent. Aiden looked back to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright…I'm not here to hurt anybody. I just want to know who I'm going to help is all." It was at this point he noticed the necklace on the girl's neck and he looped a finger around the chain, pulling it out. The girl, however, instantly backed away.

"I--," she began, however, Aiden stood. The necklace…

"Take me to your mother," Aiden said, "it doesn't matter who she is."

The girl looked up at him before nodding and began running again, in the direction she came.

"Oh for the love of….can we walk," Oghren asked, though he quieted as Aiden shot him a glance he knew all too well. "What's wrong Warden?"

Alistair had picked up the pace, Zevran in tow and even he could tell that the urgency that fell over the elf was one that he had not seen in years—ever since the fight with the Archdemon. "Aiden?"

He got nothing in response except Aiden grabbing the girl to stop, offering her to ride on his back as he began an even faster pace. Something…was certainly going on.

* * *

The war hound shifted mage hobbled over the remnants of the house, it's left from leg mangled and useless to walk on. Morrigan shifted back to her human form as she fell to her knees on the rubble, digging through it with her good arm. She had to find her staff…she would not survive this encounter without it. The dragon shifted Flemeth would likely be back very, very soon and she did not want to be unarmed when she did so.

A dragon…a dragon of all things! When Aiden offered her the book and she asked what it took to get it he had simply replied 'It wasn't that hard..'! Wasn't that…hard?! While they had slayed the High Dragon together…slaying a maleficar turned dragon was not as simple! Of course…knowing the elf, he could have simply broke into the house and _stole_ the grimoire…which would explain Flemeth's being here. But the lock was magically protected, Flemeth had seen to that. Both the chest her grimoire was in and the door were protected by the same high level incantation…one could not simply pick the lock, the key was needed. And Flemeth would not part with it so easily…

The thunderous sound of massive weight hitting the earth brought Morrigan from her thoughts as she searched. The dragon shifted Flemeth had landed on the rear side of the clearing, smashing the herb garden as it let out a loud roar.

Morrigan's hand brushed something familiar and she glanced down to the dragon bone staff. It was, however, covered under the lumber of the hut and was not easily pried from it. She wrenched as the dragon let out something akin to a laugh, slowly pacing towards her. The neck coiled back, like a snake poised to strike before it lunged forward to envelope the woman whole.

A blur and the roar of a dragon was all Morrigan's senses registered next as she was knocked back from the spinning Dragon's wing. When she sat up she had to blink at the scene. Selene was next to her, asking something her throbbing head could not register, a heavily armored man with a heavily armored dwarf entered the south side of the clearing, albeit the dwarf was more stumbling than running. From the dragons neck hung a lithe form, the wild dark hair causing her amber eyes to narrow.

Flemeth swung her neck up, freeing herself of the elf who had impaled daggers into the scales, causing the elf to become airborne, twisting in air so that the pointed objects were facing the beast as it came down. Flemeth was no fool, however, having been defeated by a similar move in the past. She instead, stepped to the side, causing the rogue to plummet to the ground instead, the ground freezing somewhat where the dagger imbued with frost touched.

Alistair had taken the opening of the dragon turning, to his advantage, charging forth with all the strength he could muster and ramming his shield into the heavily weighted beast. The act of it turning, and being shoved by the weight of armor and brute force caused the dragon to stumble a bit further, it's mouth coming around to snap at Alistair's leg—though was met on the top of the maw with a rather large war hammer as Oghren let out a battle cry—which sounded more like a belch than anything.

Aiden managed to stand straight, those his feet tingled from falling such a distance. Stamping a foot on the ground and rotating his blade around, he felt the familiarity of his blades, deciding that using momentum in attacks would make them more effective. He darted to the left, using the woods for cover as the dragon seemed preoccupied with Oghren and Alistair. He wondered, briefly, where Zevran had gotten off to, but he supposed he would find out in a bit—the assassin always preferring to strike from the shadows.

Aiden closed around to the rear leg of the dragon, moving to shove the daggers into the dragon's equivalent of an achilles tendon, however he was caught off guard by the tail—which wrapped around him rather quickly. The force that it held him was far greater than he could even muster to fight against and when it squeezed tighter he let out a small yelp, his hands releasing the blades he held. He felt a rush of air before he realized that the tail had released him.

Morrigan watched as the group fought he dragon, crawling over to her staff after Oghren had struck a good blow against the being. The battle would be ended with her own blow. She didn't care if Aiden had found her, she didn't care if Alistair poked fun at her for being beaten around by Flemeth, she didn't even care that the dwarf would likely take to leering at her the moment the battle was finished. What she cared about was Flemeth stealing what was rightly hers. She was able to move a few of the pieces of lumber out of the way, Selene aiding the process making it go faster. She heard the heard the faint yelp and looked up to see how the battle had progressed, and what she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

Flemeth squeezed the elf in her tail, with all the might she could muster before she flung him up, instantly moving to her back legs as she spun around. Her long neck had arched back as she did this, immediately coming forward as she spun around, her gaping maw catching the rogue swiftly before she opened her mouth wide, using all the force she had behind the jaws as she bit down, the sound of bone breaking and flesh tearing coming from the maw.

* * *

**AN: Cliff hanger, cliff hanger! And, I might be taking a small, small hiatus this weekend. Got some things to do, though I will post another chapter before then—not to worry. And, please note, that the war hound was intended to be the same warhound that the PC has in the game--the one she _dreadfully_ hates. ;)  
**


	13. Of Words and Magic

**AN: Slightly disappointed at how I portrayed Ogrhen because, honestly, I never played with him much—always got him too late in the game. Have a habit of just stopping by Orzammar to snatch a mirror and then off to do more…er, important things. ^-^; But! I shall rectify that in future chapters because I am starting a game in which I will head to Orzammar first, grab Oghren, and get to know his personality more for upcoming chapters. But, enough rambling.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bioware/EA games own all things affiliated with Dragon Age.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12**

The world seemed to fall silent for both Morrigan and Alistair as the dragon shifted Flemeth flung it's maw around, moving it's teeth back and forth against the obect—the man—in it's mouth. Finally, it flung it's head down and released the limp, mangled body to the ground where it rolled to a stop. The large from paw came up immediately, moving to squash the figure.

Alistair acted fast, rushing to defend his friend with his own body if necessary. He braced himself for impact, placing his sword up like a barb to try and stop the dragon. It indeed brought it's paw down, only to have the talon like object impaled in it, causing it to rear back off balance in pain. Alistair was forced to a knee from the tremendous force, though he did not falter, his teeth gritting. "OOOOOOGHREEEEEEN," he yelled, signaling the dwarf to do it's thing.

Drunk or not, Oghren knew battle like he knew the bottom of a tankard. He was already at the dragon's side, placing all of his weight behind the next blow. The war hammer scraped the ground as Oghren reared back, bringing the mace around in a thunderous hit. Upon contact with the dragon's side, a ripple could be seen in the beast's flank before the full force of the blow took it's toll, sending the off balance dragon to it's side.

Morrigan managed to free her staff from the rubble, spinning it around as she slammed it into the ground, causing the tip to become frozen with a wintery magic, before she pointed it at the dragon. The dragon's limbs, namely the ones that it laid on, instantly began icing over, freezing it to the ground, even it's neck was held down as Zevran made his presence known, running down the side of the dragon—having climbed up on it.

He came to the head and dove, stabbing his sword directly into the dragon's head, using the momentum and his graceful movements to spin around the blade, his feet leaving the ground as he seemed to flip in place above the dragon, his other, jagged sword coming down with his weight as he drove it directly into the dragon's eye. A loud hiss and roar was heard from the beast before it shuttered and stopped moving completely.

Alistair let out his breath, which he had been holding, and realized that his sword arm had been nearly snapped in two, though his armor had prevented it..but the elbow was certainly hyper extended. He disregarded his own wounds, releasing his sword and shield as he moved to the crumpled figure, falling to his knees in front of the battered elf.

The wounds on the lithe figure were great ones. The dragon scale armor was in shambles, many wounds from the teeth littered his flesh, the highest one at his collar bone. The left arm and both legs were nearly completely severed, mangled to look more like nothing more than bone, save a few pieces where the flesh was intact, saved by the armor. Already the blood had begun to pool under the elf, who's eyes were closed.

Morrigan approached the man, her arm already healed from her own magic. She looked over the elf, regarding him with a severe gaze, though as Alistair looked up to him he could see the pain in the woman's eye. Her being speechless was enough. "Child," she finally said, causing Selene to run to her side, and she looked to the man with wide green eyes. "Heal his wounds."

The girl said nothing else, and instead moved to the destroyed hut, grabbing a piece of wood and set to carving a symbol in the soft soil that had once been a garden of herbs. Alistair said nothing as he kept his eyes on the man that, at the moment, was not breathing in the least. "He's…dead, Morrigan. None of your magics are going to save him," he finally uttered.

"He is not dead, but if you sit there like a bump on a log, than he _will_ be. Gather what you can from the remaining herbs, and be quick about it," Morrigan said, the tone of her voice wasn't as harsh as Alistair had come to expect.

"Right," he muttered, standing and leaving the crumpled body where it lie, motioning for Zevran to follow him as the two went looking for the herbs.

Oghren proceeded forth, his war hammer on his shoulder. Reaching the elf he tapped what was left of his leg with his boot before he looked to Morrigan. "So…I take it yer single now, eh?"

Morrigan stared at the dwarf for a moment before she pursed her lips, the voice coming out very faint as she spoke. "I suggest, dwarf, you aid your friends in finding what's left of the herbs. Perhaps the combined intelligence of you three shall be enough to accomplish the task."

Oghren merely grinned and trotted back off, a small chuckle coming from him before he stumbled somewhat, muttering something about a rock in the way.

Morrigan looked back the elf and drew closer, laying her staff down as she knelt. She looked him over, her features softening before she took a shaky breath. "Serves you right…fool," she muttered to herself, placing two fingers on his neck. There was still a pulse, but it was very, very faint. "I told you…I am not worth the time you expend on me. Look where it got you this time."

"Mother," came Selene's voice, causing Morrigan to look to her. "The rune is complete…"

Morrigan nodded and stood, leaving her staff where it lie as she folded her arms. "Place your father in the circle," she said, causing Selene to gape up at her. "Are you deaf, girl? Place him in the circle. _Now._"

Selene knew the tone all too well and immediately complied, grabbing the frail body and dragging it to the already glowing blue rune, leaving it in the center. She scampered around and retrieved the staff with a nod of her head to her mother before she turned back. Holding the staff horizontally in front of her as she closed her eyes, she began the chant of a spell.

Alistair found the herbs required, though they were few in number, five petals at best. Before the man could turn, however, a bright light exploded from the top of the hill, and though it was twenty meters away at best it still forced him to look away. The force of a shock wave came after, knocking the trio to their backs. Immediately they recovered and began running towards the top of the hill.

* * *

Aiden felt his eyes moved, twitching as did the rest of his body before he slowly opened them. The bright light of the rising sun caused him to raise a hand to block out the rays, and instantly the realization hit him. Dragon's maw! He sat up in a bolt, flailing about as a fish as he fought at nothing. Finally, he realized that it was only a mixture of dirt and air he was assaulting and settled himself, glancing around to the many pairs of eyes that gawked at him.

"I need a drink," Oghren muttered before he turned away, walking in no particular direction. A once battered body had turned into a man clad scantly in the remnants of armor—without even so much a scar on the form. Magic was too much for the stout man to comprehend when sobriety was so close.

Aiden looked around, catching the smirk of Alistair he merely smirked back. He didn't know what he had to thank the man for, but he was sure Alistair would tell him later—how he had saved the elf _again_ and should be the man's hero in his own right.

He looked to Zevran who merely let out one of his mischievous smiles before the placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "We should go, Alistair. We have much to discuss in terms of my payment." With that the two departed and Aiden was left in his sitting position. He brought his hands in front of his gaze and balled them. Un-balling them, he seemed satisfied that they were in one piece. As if that was all that mattered he moved to stand, though a sharp strike from a blunt object forced him to his pack. He saw the point of a staff pinning him down and he followed it to the owner. Amber eyes gazed back at his, dark lips formed into a half smirk. Well…at least she wasn't threatening to burn him alive—yet.

"So….yeah…," Aiden began to say, dark brows rising as he gave a half grin, though it was more of a hesitant smile than anything.

"So? So what? You managed to find me, Warden, and you wouldn't have it I hadn't of been preoccupied with a force you failed to deal with," Morrigan said, bringing the staff up and slamming the point down on his stomach, causing him to let out a groan. "You _lied_ to me, Aiden."

A small cough broke Aiden's lips as he doubled over on his side, his eyes turning up to her in a glare. "I did not! That is the second time in my life that I fought that creature you call a mother, Morrigan. What more do you want from me?!"

"When you tell me you do something, I expect you do fully do it. I did not think you were the type to do a shoddy job at anything," Morrigan said, planting her staff in the ground as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh? I would say the same to you," Aiden said, managing to roll away from the woman and make it to a kneeling position.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean," Morrigan said.

"Well, you told me I'd never find you. And yet, here I am, and there you are. Seems like I'm not the only one that doesn't do a thorough job," Aiden said, the usual cocky grin he had when he got under her skin coming to hips lips.

Morrigan glared at the man. "Those are pretty bold words for an unarmed and nearly unarmored man. Need I remind you that if not for me, you would be traversing the Fade right now?"

"Ditto," Aiden shot back, standing up and dusting himself off, nonchalantly folding his arms as he regarded her. "You were about to be dragon chow and I saved your ass, Morrigan. Not only that, I tracked you down from all the way across Ferelden. I destroyed the entire Circle of Magi—with help from Alistair of course—became a wanted man because of _you!_ How about a damned thank you?! Or at least show some type of hint that you are semi glad to see me!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Ever the drama queen, I see." Her face instantly hardened however. "Wait, wanted because of me? And why is that? You are wanted because of your actions, not my own. I had nothing to do with you destroying the Mage Tower. You did that of your own accord!"

"Not the tower," Aiden said, grabbing at his hair in frustration. "Nobody knows about that because we KILLED THEM ALL! I'm wanted because I cheated death using your ritual!"

"Again, elf, your actions, not my own. I merely made an offer and you accepted it, for whatever reasons," Morrigan said casually, causing Aiden to let out a low growl.

"I didn't do it to just cheat death and become a hero—I NEVER WANTED TO BE A GREY WARDEN IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Aiden let out a frustrated sigh as all eyes turned to him and Morrigan and he merely waved them off as he lowered his voice. "I did that because I love you, Morrigan. I didn't do it because I wanted to be a hero, I didn't do it because I didn't want to die—hell if I didn't care about you I could have just talked Alistair into doing it..er, you!"

"I heard that," Alistairs voice came and Aiden merely shot him a death glare before Morrigan spoke up.

"I…that is not the point here, Aiden. The point is…," though her voice trailed off. Dammit..he had cornered her. "I told you that was the purpose of me coming and that is the end of it. True, I developed feelings for you, but those are long gone."

"Oh? Oh really," Aiden asked, before he reached into the piece of the breast plate that remained, showing her the ring he wore. "You forget, Morrigan, this binds us to one another—you said it yourself. And while I can't seem to use it at will, I could sense…I could sense you missed what we had. You missed _me_, Morrigan. And why? Why would you miss someone if they were just a tool? Because that isn't true and you know it! You missed me because you care—you don't have to say it, I know it."

Morrigan regarded the ring before she reached forward, snatching it from his grasp, necklace and all. "Then I see it was a mistake to give this to you, then."

Aiden stared at her before he closed his eyes, slowly shaking. "The necklace the kid…_our_ kid wore, was the one I had taken from a body and given to you, in front of your face. Why would you give something to her if you didn't have some type of meaning to it?"

"Fool. That is exactly why I gave it to her. It meant nothing to me," Morrigan said nonchalantly and Aiden merely stared at her, his anger seeming to wane before it came back full force.

He said nothing as he strode over to where his daggers lay, retrieving them. "And where are you going," Morrigan asked, turning to watch him stomp off like a child.

"Orzammar," Aiden shot back, attempting to sheath the blades at his back, only to find the sheathes were no longer there.

"Oh? And why is that, if I may be privy to such information," Morrigan asked.

"Because the Deep Roads are there," Aiden shot back. "And that is where all Grey Wardens go when it is there time."

Morrigan stared at him blankly as he attempted to shove the daggers somewhere, anywhere in the armor that remained.

Settling for the pack at his side, Aiden opened it to see the three objects that were stored there intact. Reaching in it, he produced the grimoire that he had taken back from Irving. He turned and tossed it down to her feet. "That's yours, I believe. Hope it serves you well." The venom behind his words surprised Morrigan, to say the least and she watched with her mouth slightly agape.

Reaching into the pack again, Aiden produced the mirror, though the glass was slightly cracked from the recent activity. He turned his head away, raising the mirror as if to toss it away. Instead he merely placed it on the ground before he began walking away, glancing up to determine the direction he was traveling.

Selene entered the clearing from the same direction the elven man was leaving and she immediately bounded for the man , wrapping her arms around his waist, causing him to stop. "Don't leave yet! I haven't made breakfast," the girl said and Aiden looked down at her, his brows furrowed as he grimaced.

He looked back to Morrigan, and then back to the girl. Grabbing her arms he unwrapped them and walked the girl to Morrigan. "This is yours," he spat, but before he could turn away a loud crack made his face whip around. It took him a moment to realize what had happened before he looked back to Morrigan, his cheek already reddening from the slap that rung out.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? I say a few words to get under your skin and you turn into….something I did not know you were. Perhaps t'is for the best that you do leave. Go. Go to your death then, Warden, for if this is who—what—you truly are then you are not any concern of mine any longer."

Aiden stood, taken aback at the words the woman said and he spoke slowly. "You…said.."

"I said what? Words to egg you on? Spite you? T'is that not our way, Aiden? For as long as I knew you, that is how we spoke to one another, and that is why I came to care for you so. You did the same thing to me, and when I returned the favor you become all…_hormonal_."

Aiden stared at her before he let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck as he hung his head. "Alright…let's try this again." He extended his hand to the woman. "Well met, my name's Aidan, and I hail from an Alienage. Will you have my child?"

Morrigan looked at him before she let out a small laugh, taking his hand and shaking it. "Only if it will save your life and house the soul of an Old God."

"Deal," Aiden shot back, giving her a small smile before she rolled her eyes.

"Ever the romantic, I see."

* * *

**A couple more words and I could have made it 3000 words. And to think, this was supposed to be just a filler chapter! Anyway, I know head to bed. R&R if you like! Oh…and this is NOT the end of the story, be warned. There is still the matter of a rampaging qunari crusade, and a bounty on the head of our Grey Warden! **

**PS: Thanks for all of those who said my character was well done. I do try to make him and the other characters as believable as possible.**


	14. Coming to Terms

**AN: Came to the conclusion, portray Oghren as drunk and perverted and I shall hit it head on. Works for me! This story has been a far bigger success than I planned and I accredit that to all of the wonderful reviews and people that have inspired me. That being said…**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the deal.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13**

The group had spent the day at the mountain peak, making sure that Flemeth was indeed dead. Alistair had purged magic on the area, causing Flemeth to revert to her human form—where she was swiftly decapitated and the body dumped into the nearby river. At the moment, camp was set and all of the old adventurers were reminiscing on travels past. Selene listened intently to the conversations, her mother not having ever said much about the ordeal. For some reason, however, they always skirted on how her father actually survived the ordeal with the Archdemon. From what she had read the Grey Warden was always killed in the process.

Aiden lay down, his head in Morrigan's lap as she ran her nails through his hair. His tattered armor had been replaced with mere clothes, the group deciding that they would stop by Lothering to purchase new armor on their way to Denerim. Aiden was to reside outside the city with Selene as the rest of the group went to try and reason with the queen. Morrigan refused to see the point in this, but with a few words from Zevran she conceited that it would be the route of least resistance—and it was agreed at this point that Zevran was to do the talking.

Alistair let out a loud laugh as Zevran spoke with him about Wynne and his sock. "What else could I do? I couldn't deny it was mine anymore.."

"How did it get there to begin with, is what I always wondered," Aiden asked, turning his head and causing Morrigan to avert her gaze to the Templar as well.

"Well…I placed it there…hoping she'd wash it," Alistair said as he removed one of his boots. "Didn't turn out as I had planned, of course, but you can't blame a guy for trying."

"But…you placed it on her pillow? That defeats the purpose, Alistair. If you were as smart as you claim your Templar training made you, why did you just not put it in her laundry? At that point she would have found it when she was doing wash, and thus had no choice but to either wash it, or throw it away—and I sincerely hope it would have been the latter."

Alistair stared at Morrigan for a moment before he looked to Aiden. "And why did we ever come to find her?"

Aiden let out a laugh and Morrigan merely raked her nails into his scalp, silencing him as she spat back at Alistair. "Find me? I don't believe I was ever lost. You're free to go at any point, Templar—unless you still prefer to just follow."

"Ouch. Tell me, Morrigan, is this the part where you turn into a dragon and we slay you too? No? Drat."

Selene merely giggled, earning a glare from her mother before Alistair followed up. "So what have you been doing all this time? Obviously not studying as you should have, or slaying Flemeth would have been child's play. Oh! Perhaps you found the answer to my question! Who was Andraste's husband!"

Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, because that little game of yours is so amusing. And I did not need your help with Flemeth, dear Templar. Sorry to hurt your man feelings—all one of them—but if I had wanted her _dead_ I would have simply asked my child to do the task, because it is child's play—which is likely why you did so good at it."

Zevran let out a chuckle as he leaned back on his palms. "It's good to see you at each other's throats again. Makes me warm and fuzzy inside. Perhaps you could skip to the part where you beat one another….what? No?"

Morrigan merely sighed and looked down to Aiden. "Come. We have things to discuss." With that she stood, merely causing Aiden to roll off, onto his face before he sighed into the dirt and stood, heading to the corner of the camp, where Morrigan set up her customary tent.

"Going to suck the life out of him now, I see," Alistair called and Morrigan merely wheeled about on her heel.

"We have been over this, dear Alistair. If I have the need to suck on anything of yours, you shall be the first to know; however, I do believe he is mine now. So if I do suck on anything, it is no business of yours."

The camp grew quiet, Selene looking between the men, who's mouths were agape before she simply sighed. She was utterly lost. Zevran let out a low whistle, blinking and turning his gaze to the fire.

"…um..yeah," Alistair replied, removing his other boot. "So, Selene…apostate, hm? Don't seem as evil as your mother.."

"Should have left the elf dead" Oghren said as he took a long sip of his mug, "coulda sucked me dry of life anyday.."

* * *

Morrigan reached the small gathering of sticks and lit them aflame with a flick of her wrist as she turned. Aiden approached and she motioned to the earth. "Sit." Aiden complied and Morrigan sat as well. "After Denerim, I shall leave again—and this time do _not _follow me, Aiden."

Aiden looked to her before he looked back to the fire, his jaw moving as if he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"Do not give me that look. You know that I….that we can never be. I am not what you desire, and I shall never be molded into some house wife."

"I don't want _that_, Morrigan. What in the Maker's name ever made you think that? If I did, I just would have went back to the Alienage and to Nesiara—the woman I was supposed to marry before I became a Grey Warden. I came after you because…because I don't want that type of life at all!"

Morrigan looked at him and shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "You are not listening. Do not make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Any more difficult? The only person being difficult here is you! I'm telling you that I don't mind living in the middle of nowhere and dealing with Templar. I don't mind the way you act—hell, I love it! It's not fair to Selene to grow up without some sort of father figure; didn't you see the way she looked at me?"

"I grew up without this so called 'father figure' and I turned out fine, Aiden. You are clouding the issue with your own desires." Morrigan shook her head. "What would you propose then, if you were in my shoes?"

"You told me, when we talked about the ritual, that you would raise the child to respect from which it came. Why can't I help? Why can't I just…live with you. All I want, truly, is to just be near you, Morrigan. To be able to look at you when I please, to speak with you. As mushy and…sad as that sounds, coming from a guy who's killed people without remorse…I just want to be happy."

Morrigan looked at him, raising her head somewhat to regard him with a critical eye before she sighed. "Very…well. After Denerim…you can leave with me. And what about the Order? What happens when the Taint begins to overtake you, hm? What will you say to your daughter then? 'Sorry, but I have to go that which I have sworn to protect others from'?"

"The order…I shall cease to be a Grey Warden. I will hand over all rights and titles to Alistair. As far as…the taint goes…I shall leave for Orzammar at that point. It's either that, or you slay me, and as callous as you act I do not believe you have it in you to kill me."

Morrigan looked at him in silence before nodding. "Very well. Selene has studied Grey Wardens, so she is already aware of what will become of you; do not try to sugar coat anything for the child. She is stronger than she looks, both physically and mentally. When you decide it is time, tell her to her face. Do not just leave because you feel that it is time for you to depart."

Aiden nodded in understand before he sighed. "Alright…I suppose that settles it then. You are to be my house wife and do as I say." He flashed a grin, causing the woman to roll her eyes. "What was it you said? You bake the bread while I paint the shed. I suppose that will do well. Now, woman, get to cooking."

Morrigan let out a small laugh before she leaned in, her lips nearly touching his. "The only thing I know how to cook are wayward elven children who do not watch their tongues."

Aiden let out a small, nervous laugh before he pushed himself up. "Right..well then…I shall go and…sharpen my daggers..I think." He turned to leave and Morrigan grabbed his hand, forcing him back down to a sitting position.

"Oh no, dear Warden. You seem to have forgotten. You are going to be staying with me, remember? As such, you are indebted to me and do as I say. You are not free to go until I say so," Morrigan said, an all too familiar grin forming on her lips, her hand reaching to lightly stroke the tips of his elven ears.

Aiden let out a prolonged sigh and pulled his head to the side, reluctantly. "Well…when you put it that way…"

* * *

**As you could likely tell, this chapter was meant to place a firmer foundation down for Aiden and Morrigan's relationship. I aim to take this to 20 chapters (22 if you include the prologue and epilogue) so there is more to come.**


	15. Dawn of War

**AN: Hiatus is over, new chapter is here!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14**

Aiden tugged on the straps of the blackend dalish armor, pulling the vambraces and gloves tight to his wrist and forearm as he flexed his fingers at the half fingered gloves. The armor was nicely made, and certainly not drakescale…but it would suffice. The gloves even had straps hanging down, pieces of the hide that were extra long, that could be useful in a stealthy situation.

At his lower back the daggers were sheathed, crossing over one another, and at his upper back, over each shoulder, were two swords of the finest elven make that were curved and elegant, much like katanas. He was surprised to find dalish equipment in Lothering, but the shop keep said the dalish were more willing to trade and work with humans than previously. On top of that, most of his stock had been bought out by a mass of qunari warriors, making Aiden rather wary. They were behind the power curve when it came to approaching Denerim and warning the queen.

For the moment, they were gathering at the exit to Lothering, via the imperial highway that led to Denerim.

"How shall we do this? I can't imagine that catching up to or passing a qunari war force will be easy…might I suggest we merely let things come to pass," Zevran asked as the group checked their equipment one last time.

Alistair gave the man a shocked look before he rolled his eyes. "Right, and then we can just swoop onto the battle field and pluck the castle bare of it's riches."

"A fine idea," Zevran shot back, giving a triumphant smirk.

"No. We will make a forced march to Denerim and if we sight the qunari, we go around them. Simple as that," Aiden said, sheathing the dagger he had been inspecting.

"And how do you propose we do a forced march when we have a child," Morrigan asked, motioning to Selene. "Or have you forgotten already? Perhaps your memory is as lacking as I suspected."

Aiden shrugged. "We take turns carrying her. Ogrhen, you're up first," he said with a smirk, clasping Oghren on a large pauldron as he trudged past the dwarf, leading the way.

"By the ancestors….why do I have to do it? I have the shortest stride, Warden," Oghren said.

"Yes, but you're also the strongest..better get to running," Alistair replied before Aiden could, moving to catch up with the elf. Oghren merely grumbled and scooped the girl up in a piggy back fashion.

"Better not throw up on me," he muttered and Morrigan shot him a glare.

"She is a child, not an infant, dwarf. She will only throw up due to your smell."

Oghren merely let out a small chuckle. "Be as evil as ya want…I seen the way you were looking at me last night…all wanting a tussle and to stroke my beard…"

Morrigan merely rolled her amber eyes as they walked. "Thank you for that, now I want to throw up."

* * *

"Sten," came a gruff voice, causing Sten to turn around, continuing his pace backwards as he walked within the group of large island men. "Our rear guard seen a glimpse of several travelers behind us. "

Sten looked at the man with lavender eyes before he nodded. "Give the order to set up camp here. We shall wait for them. Denerim will not up and move, my brother. We will get there." The qunari nodded and Sten merely sighed. If it was just a band of travelers then they would pose no threat or trouble. And if they were a band of grey wardens, he was not sure if they would be trouble or not. However, it could have been a scouting party for a larger force…they had broke into Orzammar and caused a ruckus, which likely meant a messenger was sent to Denerim.

Aiden and his companions continued to move forward, under the cover of darkness. They used the wood line of the Brecelian forest for more shroud. Once they had been several miles without seeing the fires of the camp they moved back on the road and continued their march. Finally, Denerim was in sight and Aiden sighed. They had been several days without sleep and only minor food. Hopefully Zevran would be able to talk to the queen without causing a fight. Resulting to blows would be bad with them being so worn out.

"I'll stay here," Aiden said, leaning back against one of the small huts outside the city gate where the extremely poor stayed, setting Selene down before he did. "Good luck in there…and remember, Oghren, let Zevran talk."

"Yeah yeah," Oghren muttered waving the elf off. "I won't cause no trouble. More worried about your she-demon."

Alistair let out a laugh at this and Morrigan glared between the two. "If you would like to see a she demon, perhaps I should make a pact with a demon and change into Flemeth."

"No thanks…she doesn't tickle my knickers," Oghren said with a shrug and Morrigan merely let out a disgusted scoff and ushered the group to go.

"Morrigan…," Aiden called, causing the woman to look to him. "If it does result to blows…give me the sign. I will hide Selene away and join the fight."

Morrigan's eyes shined with amusement as she smirked, pushing him slightly. "You would need the child's help. We both know your fighting skills are not for open warfare." Aiden merely grinned and watched as the group trudged off towards the castle.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but there is a method behind my madness. xD**


	16. Out of the Frying Pan

**AN: Sorry for the small delay with this chapter, was determined to finish my new game with Aiden (Since my X Box died and had to play it on PS3 now.) Also, for those of you registered on the Bioware Network, or have a PS3, my player ID is LoKi712. Send me an invite and tell me ya got it here. ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15**

Aiden wandered around the small village outside the gates of Denerim. It was mostly for those that were beyond poverty, those that were even less privileged than those at the Alienage use to be. It was better for them now, though, since he had Anora promote his father to be the Ban for his people.

The sounds of shouting drew his attention and he walked towards the sounds, elven ears twitching with Selene in tow. Coming around the corner of a rather shabby looking hut, Aiden saw a group of guards, perhaps six or so, arguing with—what he could tell was—a family that lived nearby.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you. If you want the protection of the City Guard while living outside the gates, you gotta pay. So pay up," said the Captain, shoving a rather lithe looking man. Aiden noticed that the family consisted of the man and two younger girls, one in her teens perhaps and the other roughly Selene's age. The man stumbled back and shook his head.

"But I, I don't have any money! Which is why we stay out here," the man said back, catching his balance.

"Oh, a smart ass, eh? Fine then. No money, we'll take another payment: your daughter," the Captain said, earning a few chuckles from the guards that accompanied him.

Aiden looked to Selene. "Wait for me on the other side of this house," he said, causing the girl to look up at him with his own large green eyes. She blinked before nodding and moving off as her father ordered. At that point Aiden began walking towards the group, pushing a roped bucket down a nearby well, the banging sound causing the guards to look to him.

"Oh…sorry…am I interrupting," Aiden asked, looking to the well and then to the men. "My apologies. I didn't think you'd hear that over your loud mouths."

"I suggest you leave, knife ears. This isn't any concern of yours, just head back to your alienage and you won't have any trouble," said a guard to the Captains left. The Captain merely raised a hand to silence the man as he walked towards Aiden.

"You look familiar elf," the Captain said, drawing his sword as he approached at a quickened pace. "What's your name?"

Aiden waited until the man approached before he grabbed the Captain's arm and wrenched it around and tucked it under an arm, disarming him. From there he drew one of his own daggers in his free hand and rammed a dagger into the man's chest repeatedly. The Captain let out a gasping sound and fell back as his lungs began to fill with blood. Quickly sheathing the dagger, he removed the two elven swords from their sheaths, the blades shining in the morning light. "Aiden, Grey Warden," he said flatly. The other guards were in shock for a moment and Aiden shouted towards the man and his daughters. "Get out of here—now! If you stay then they'll see you as an accomplice!" The man blinked before he nodded, spouting a thanks and ushering his daughters off down a side alley.

"The Grey Warden," one of the guards shouted and their swords were out in a flash, moving to surround the elf. Aiden grinned and rotated his blades around at the wrist. He had to admit…this was NOT a bright idea. They were physically stronger and heavily armored, but he was certainly faster. If he wasn't careful, though, he could certainly be overwhelmed.

The first attack came from directly in front, a large man with a just as large sword. Aiden moved to the side, deflecting the blow so that it struck the earth where he had just been. His offhand blade came forward, keen eyes and deft hands leading the point of the sword into a chink in the man's armor—right where the helmet ended at the neck. The man fell to his knees, holding the wound and gasping for air.

The next attack came in the form of a shield, attempting to strike Aiden while he was off balance. The elf was fast though, and certainly no fool. He quickly planted his feet and crossed his blade, the force of the blow making him take only a step back, but it was enough. The guard behind him, armed with two maces swung down hard. Aiden brought up a blade, stopping the man's mace, his other blade coming up to deflect a blow from the same guard who had tried to shield bash him to the ground.

With both weapons locked, he was not able to stop the next blow, which came from the dual mace guard. His free mace came around in a swift back hand blow, striking Aiden in the temple. He stumbled back, the world going completely white for a moment before he realized he had fell to his back. He rolled out of the way of a sword, which had been attempted to been thrust through his chest. He vaguely heard the guards yell something about alive, before he managed to push his way to his knees, a heavy strike coming from behind and shrouding his world in darkness.

* * *

Aiden's world came back into view, the area around him dim, cold, and stone. Instantly, he knew where he was. He had been here before…well, not here per say, but in a similar one. It was the dungeon, and as far as he knew, it was the Palace one. That..or Fort Drakon. The area did not look like the Fort he had seen, but then, it had been in shambles so it very well could be.

He let out a groan as he sat up and the guard who was standing in front of his cell turned. "Oh? Awake? Good, the Overseer is going to be pleased he can finally have some fun with you," the armored man mumbled before he strode off.

"There goes my chance for escape," Aiden mumbled to himself as he stood. He had been stripped of his armor and weapons and…felt very _exposed _in just his 'small clothes' as Alistair had once called them. It wasn't long before the guard returned, with several friends, and drug the elf off. Aiden was no fool, and made a mental map of where they took him. At least he would know the way back to his cell, if he did manage to get free.

Before long, Aiden was strapped to a wooden table, the man labeled the Overseer standing a table to his right. The table was lined with many objects, all of them rather dull looking, though covered in blood. That, Aiden noted, was not a good sign.

"So tell me, knife ears, do elf Grey Wardens bleed the same as all other of your kind," the Overseer asked, a small grin on his lips as he looked to the chained up elf.

"No, we probably bleed like humans—a lot," Aiden shot back, his hands fighting against the metal clamps that held his arms. Similar ones were on the ankles, keeping him pinned down fully.

"You know, I was told not to kill you" the Overseer said, grabbing a small serrated axe from the table, "but…if there's an accident I'm sure her Highness wouldn't really care. We can just turn your corpse over to the Grey Wardens and allow them to do as they wish."

Aiden watched as the man approached him and ran the axe across his abdomen lightly. The serrated edges only drew small scratches across it, but Aiden flailed against the bindings as best he could.

"Try as you like, elf, but those small arms aren't going to break the binds," the Overseer said, raising the axe over his head. He brought it down and Aiden let out a small shout and closed his eyes. No pain was felt however, just the dull thud of the axe striking the wood next to him and the Overseer let out a cackle. "Your kind makes me sick! Sniveling and sneaking…you don't even deserve the right to live!"

Aiden felt his blood run hot as the man taunted him. If he was going to kill him, fine, but he did not enjoy being toyed with. He felt his insides burning with what he thought was anger, gritting his teeth. He craned his neck and spat at the man, the liquid striking the human's cheek and the Overseer lashed out, bringing a gauntleted fist to Aiden's stomach repeatedly. After several blows he grabbed the axe and wrenched it free.

"I'm going to enjoy carving your corpse up. Maybe when I'm down I'll feed it to that kid you were toting around," the Overseer snarled, bringing the axe across his abdomen with more force this time, drawing a thin line of red that near instantly began to flow blood.

At the mention of Selene, Aiden entered a fit of rage, flailing against the wooden table, and making the cut worse than it should have been. Anger seethed from the elf. They had captured his daughter and there was no telling what the twisted guards would do for their own amusement. Anger turned into instinct as Aiden felt as if he had grown light, his mind seeming to sink back and allow instinct to run it's course. With strength that he vaguely knew he shouldn't have had, he wrenched against the binds with both arms at once, he broke free. Instantly he sat up, grabbing the Overseer by the neck and ramming his face into the wooden table. As the Overseer reared back in pain, holding a nearly flattened nose, Aiden continued his fit of anger and strength and grabbed the binds that held his ankles. Ripping them clean from the wood he was on his feet, and leaped at the Overseer, taking his down.

One hand went to the arm that the Overseer held the axe in and pinned it down, the other reaching to his chin and pushing his head up and to the side. From there Aiden lashed out, digging his teeth into the man's neck, biting and tearing in a frenzy. The Overseer flailed against the elf, though could not seem to muster the strength to buck the feral elf off of him.

As if snapping out of a trance, Aiden realized what he had done—and more importantly what he was doing—and released the Overseer, standing up in shock. The Overseer had long since stopped moving, of course, but Aiden backed away regardless, fear clouding his mind for a moment.

A near instant later, pain wracked his body, a severe burning seeming to run through every inch of him. He let out a shuddered shout and hit his knees, his arms crossing over his abdomen as he wrenched in pain. His stomach involuntarily vomited the blood he had feasted on before he managed to make his way to his feet.

Desperation made him trudge to the door of the room, his steps staggering at best as a fresh wave of pain washed over his body. He hit the door with a thump before he spared a hand from his stomach and wrenched it open. Stumbling steps rammed him into the wall across from the door, in the hall and he noticed there was no guards.

Focusing on the mental map of the way to the cells, Aiden stumbled. Only twice did he stumble upon a guard, his instincts kicking in both times and brutally dealing with the guards. Reaching the cell area, he held a hand on the wall as he stumbled down the corridor, passing by several cells and finally reaching one that held a small figure huddled in the back.

"Father," came a small voice, nearly at normal level before the owner stood, running to the bars. "Father are you alright?" Selene asked this before she looked her father over and gasped when she reached his face. "F,father…your eye.."

"Get away from the door," Aiden grunted to his daughter, more malice than he intended behind his words, and causing the girl to immediately shy away. Using a set of keys he had found on the guard near the entrance, he tried several before he heard the small click of the lock. He pulled the door open and Selene approached him with caution, looking him over a second time.

"I, I tried to shape shift out…b,but the bars were too close together," Selene said and Aiden merely gave a grunt in reply as another wave of burning pain washed over him. The pain was less this time, not like the first several that made him nearly drop to his knees. "Father are you sure…you're alright? Your eye.." Selene repeated this before grabbing the elf's arm and tugging him to the nearby water trough. Aiden gazed into it and nearly wrenched at what he saw.

His right eye was fine, but the left had been….somewhat deformed would be the words he would use to describe it. The white of the left eye was nearly gone, replaced with a black color that seemed to be inking across, and his green iris had been replaced with a near crimson one. Immediately, he knew what was happening—the beginning signs of it at least.

"Selene…go. Shape shift out of here and go to your mother," Aiden said, wrenching a bit in a fit of pain.

"What about you," Selene asked.

"I will be fine…this..dungeon's water ducts lead into the Alienage…I will be fine there. Now go," Aiden said with great force at the end. The girl nodded and Aiden leaned on the trough for a moment, watching as the black in his eye slowly began to recede, as did the pain, and his green iris returned. First thing was first, he needed his equipment. After that, he would have to break out and meet up with the others—which wouldn't be easy since he was obviously wanted. Wouldn't be easy, but not impossible.

"Maker watch over me," Aiden muttered to himself as he stood from the trough and heading down the corridor.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of that Chapter! For those of you that figured out what is happening to Aiden, good job! For those that didn't you shall find out soon enough!**


	17. and into the fire

**AN: I present to you the next Chapter. Almost there! Kind of makes me sad…**_**maybe**_** I'll do a sequel to the sequel? Who knows? Why, I do of course.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16**

"Wynne," Alitsiar cooed as he moved to the elderly woman, taking her into a deep hug.

Wynne let out a small laugh as Alistair hugged her. "Goodness Alistair, careful. These old bones can't take such treatment!"

Alistair laughed somewhat and leaned back, his hands resting on her shoulders. "Nonsense! You're still as tough as ever I bet! Speaking of which, would you mind sewing my shirt for me—" He was cut off, however, by the glare from the old woman, though he didn't miss the tenderness it had.

"I suppose…perhaps. But where is Aiden? I assumed you would have brought him with you," Wynne replied, looking to the group. Oghren was present, though hadn't seemed to sober up at all—he was wobbling about like he always had. Zevran was as well, standing just to the right of Alistair. And then there was Morrigan. While the robes she wore were a bit more modest, Wynne could still tell her dislike for the elderly woman still remained.

"Hello to you too, old fool," Morrigan said, folding her arms across her chest as she shifted her weight to a leg.

"I find it hard to believe that Aiden had ever been so fond of you as to throw away his duty," Wynne said, glaring at the amber eyes witch.

"Oh, yes! Of course! I forgot that the Grey Warden's duty was to commit _suicide_. You people and your obsession with duty….have you not stopped to think about the ones that make the sacrifice? If there was a way out, why should he not have taken it?"

"Because nothing is without a price, and what it is remains to be seen. I said it before and I will say it again, Morrigan: I do not trust you."

"Anyway…Aiden wanted to wait outside the gates. He didn't think his presence here would be…tolerated," Zevran replied, shrugging somewhat. "Can't blame him, can you? "

Wynne nodded in agreement before she spoke up. "I believe you're here to see Queen Anora, yes? Very well..I hope you can shed some light on things, Alistair."

He nodded. "I…can give it a try, I suppose. Lead on."

"Wait" Morrigan's voice came as she looked around, "Selene." She said this as she glanced around, spotting a window. Immediately after a small bird fluttered in, turning into the form of a child and landing into a sprint to Morrigan.

Selene immediately fell to her knees at Morrigan's feet, breathing hard. "Mother! They…they captured Father! And he…he broke free! But he said to come to you and…and…his eyes! They weren't normal," she spat out between breaths, Morrigan looking at her with a raised brow.

"Oh makers breath," Alistair mumbled, placing his face into his palm. Things were not going to be easy now…if he had broken out, he likely either injured or killed several guards, which meant he was certainly wanted regardless at this point. Furthermore, the Grey Wardens might be held responsible in some way. He felt a hand land on his armored shoulder and he looked to the owner, Zevran.

"Let us go and speak with Her Highness anyway. Perhaps we can still work something out. And if not…well…at least we tried," he said with a shrug.

"Or ye could just let me have a tussle with her. Change her mind real quick," Ogrhen said, a grin coming to his face as he, no doubt, formed mental images. Disturbingly enough he was looking to Morrigan who merely let out a disgusted sound and ushered Selene to her feet as Wynne led the way.

Aiden had become exhausted. He did not know if it was side effects from his recent 'fit' or if the lack of sleep and minimal food had caught up with him. Regardless, he had made it to the Alienage via the water duct, but had the strength to go no further. Perhaps a small amount of sleep would be good. He was safe here, at least, knowing that nobody here would harm him. He leaned against the wall next to the duct's exit and let his head hand for a moment, a heavy sigh coming from him. He had regained all of his belongings and was clad in the elven armor, so no passerby would bother him.

"You have a knack for falling into my lap, you know," came a sweet voice, causing Aiden to grunt and open his eyes, a great effort taken to lift his head.

The mahogany hair and bright blue eyes made him smile slightly to himself, the woman smiling back at him. "Hello, Aiden," she said simply.

"Lei..liana," Aiden murmured before he simply fell to the side, his body forcibly taking the rest it needed.

Leiliana blinked as she watched this. "Right, well, good to see you too," she said simply before she smiled and shook her head, scooping the lithe elf up in her arms and moving to take him elsewhere.

* * *

"She has her father's eyes," Wynne said vaguely as she looked Selene over as they waited outside the throneroom.

"His temperament too," Morrigan said, somewhat bitterly, or, at least, as bitter as she could muster.

"Then we should be thankful," Alistair quibbled and Wynne merely smirked at the comment as she gestured for Selene to come to her. The girl, from what she could sense, had strong magics—likely even stronger than Irving's had been! That itself was remarkable, considering her father was no mage.

Selene looked up at the woman. Though the old woman was unfamiliar to her, she was…kind. She could tell that. Perhaps..grandmotherly? She had read about that once, in one of the books she had stolen from a trader near Orzammar.

"Mistress Wynne? Her Highness is ready," came a voice, the head of an elf sticking from between the doors to the throne room—which had been moved ajar. The elf quickly withdrew and Wynne nodded to the group, leading them into the room.

Anora sat upon the throne, watching as the group entered. All of them, of course, were familiar. And while she was Queen, she was fond of them—or at least most of them. Alistair had killed her father and she had used that to get out of an arranged marriage that Aiden had tried to set up. Thankfully, however, Aiden respected his friend's wishes and made her Queen.

"Greetings, Your Highness," Zevran said, crossing an arm over his chest and bowing, as Alistair had shown him. Oghren and Alistair followed suit while Morrigan merely crossed her arms and Selene simply gaped at the woman on the throne. She was…beautiful! Even more so than her mother!

"Good to see you, Zevran. Oghren" She paused, "Alistair. Forgive me, but I do not..remember your name." She said this to Morrigan who merely shrugged.

"It matters not," she said simply, with the wave of her hand and Anora merely nodded and looked to Zevran, who seemed to take the roll of the leader.

"Thank you for meeting with us, Your Highness. We came to speak and hopefully clear up what happened," Zevran said, a small smirk barely touching his lips. Aiden had made the right choice in choosing him to speak. When it came to speaking with women he certainly was unrivaled.

"I assume this is about Aiden. While the matter of his consorting with blood magic could easily be over looked…his killing several of my guards cannot," Anora said with a small nod.

Damn. News traveled fast. Alistair sighed and shook his head. "What would you have done if you were in his shoes. Oh, _right_. You would speak to your savior through a door and have them kill the lot of armed guards while you ran away."

"Alistair," Zevran mumbled and Alistair paid him no mind. While he could deal with Anora's high and mighty attitude he would not stand for her speaking that way about the man she owed everything to. His best friend.

"I see the years have not dulled your tongue, Alistair. I can see your friend made the right choice in choosing me after all," Anora said back, her voice nearly becoming shrill before Zevran spoke up.

"Well, Your Highness, Alistair has a point. While Aiden may have slain many guards…he did so to survive while we came to humbly seek your forgiveness and a pardon on his part."

Anora quirked a brow. "Is that so? This I must hear then."

"While it appears that Aiden may have consorted with blood magic to cheat death, that is not the case. It was merely a bonus to conceiving a child with the woman he loved," Zevran explained, gesturing to Morrigan. Anora looked to her and Morrigan's glare made her look back to Zevran. "The child you see here is said child."

"An apostate? Like her mother," Anora asked, cocking her head to the side. "I had heard as such from Irving."

"Oh come ON! Irving tried to kill us," Alistair nearly shouted. "Obviously the old man's opinion is going to be biased!"

"As is yours," Anora said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Alistair mentally cursed. Well…he supposed it was. "Regardless" Anora followed up, "there is still the matter of the killing of the guards. While he may have done it to 'survive' had he used patience he would have seen that my guards were specifically instructed to not harm him. He would have been cleared in a few days; however, now I cannot forgive him for committing acts of treason."

"T-treason" Alistair bellowed, "Anora have you lost your _mind?!_ That man was willing to sacrifice everything for Ferelden—and he's an elf raised in one of the alienages! How can he be accused of TREASON?!"

"Alistair, if you would please use rational thought. He has slain imperial guards and broken out of prison. He is a wanted man regardless of what he may have been willing—and failed—to do. I have already sent guards after him. His last known position was the alienage you speak of."

"Wait wait wait. You sent guards. To the Alienage," Alistair asked and Anora nodded, causing him to let out a feigned laugh. "Ha. Haha. Your guards are dead meat, Anora. The last time Loghain sent guards into the alienage they were shuttling the elves out as slaves. He's going to just kill them all. You're not making matters any better for yourself, or easier, for him. Not everything can be solved with military might."

Anora moved to speak but Morrigan interrupted her. "We tried," she said simply before she pointed a hand at the woman, a small orb of magic shooting forth and striking her chest, causing the woman to slump over and fall out of the chair immediately.

"MORRIGAN," Alistair and Wynne shouted in unison, the guards that lined the room already drawing their weapons and approaching the group.

"Sleep," Morrigan said simply with a shrug as Zevran reached into the pouch at his hip. "Good thing I planned ahead," he quipped with a smirk, drawing a vial from the pouch. "Now would be wise to cover your eyes." After he said this he threw the bottle on the ground, the glass shattering the contents, upon meeting the air, exploded brightly.

"Wynne! It would be wise if you stay here and advise the Queen that there a pack of very, very angry quinari on their way here. Oh! And I left the shirt in the quarters," Alistair yelled to the dazed woman as the group made a bee-line for the doors.

* * *

**AN: And that's all! Enjoy! ^^**


	18. Revelation

**AN: So, I JUST posted Chapter 16 (well 17 by number) and I was like, "Hey, I'll go back and read all my reviews." I did and….nothing like motivation from reading nothing but positive thoughts from people and this story. Thank you so, so much guys. And, as a thank you, I write and post this in another sitting.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**

"_Remember, Aiden: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." Aiden nodded to the elder man, a human named Duncan. _

"_I understand…thank you for teaching it to me before we got to Ostagar, Duncan," Aiden said with a small bow of his head, causing the man to laugh slightly._

"_I can't deny a curious youth.."_

_

* * *

  
_

The area around Aiden and Duncan seemed to shift and twirl before Aiden found himself standing at the top of Fort Drakon, the downed Archdemon hissing at him as he looked to see where Alistair was. The man was finishing off a gremlok that seemed to have crawl out of a hole (quite literally) and he turned, grabbing the sword and sprinting towards the downed darkspawn leader. Reaching the dragon he drove the sword into it's neck as he dropped to a knee, sliding along the way. The dragon, then seemed to melt away before he could strike the final blow, turning into a pool of black blood.

The black blood seemed to bubble before raising and taking form, solidifying into a being that looked much like him, though his tanned skin was covered in blotches of black, the whites of his eyes having became black and the greens red. The creature cackled before leaping onto him before he could manage a defense, his entire world becoming black in an instant.

When Aiden awoke, he found himself in Ostagar, the ruins not so ruined at all, as they were before the battle. He gazed around and saw that it was night time, and to his right he saw a fire, Duncan sitting across from it.

"You're awake," Duncan said simply, causing Aiden to nod and come to a sitting position.

"Where…" Aiden began but Duncan merely raised a hand.

"We do not have much time, Aiden. Please, listen closely" Duncan said, lowering his hand when he was assured he had the young elf's attention, "answer my questions if you will."

Aiden nodded in compliance and Duncan immediately dove into the questioning.

"You fostered a child in hopes of surviving the final blow to the archdemon—why," Duncan asked and Aiden merely cocked a brow. How would he know all this? Wait…wasn't Duncan dead? Wait—did he die?! Or had the taint over came him? Wait, wasn't that worse than death? Regardless, he decided it best to answer quickly, since Duncan said they did not have much time.

"Because the woman I loved asked me to," Aiden said simply. "I…shirking my duties was not what I intended, Duncan, please believe me. I…truly loved Morrigan."

Duncan let out a small chuckle, shaking his head before he spoke, his voice full of the understanding that Aiden had come to know him by. "My dear boy…our duty is not to kill ourselves, it is to stop the Blight—which you did. Only in death, shall we sacrifice ourselves for the greater good. Grey Wardens do not forbid blood magic. We use whatever we can to defeat the Blight, so what makes you think that surviving the battle with the Archdemon is 'shirking duties'? You did what you believed the best course of action, and I am sure that the rest of the Wardens stand behind you."

Aiden blinked at the man before he gave a warm smile. For some reason…what Duncan said made him feel worlds better. He didn't shirk his duties, in fact he had done them better than any other Grey Warden to date. People believed him the hero, but…it was Morrigan who was his hero, that day. She, afterall, had saved him. He only gave the Archdemon what it had coming to it.

"Now…the taint. I assume that it has began to act up within you," Duncan said and Aiden nodded immediately. "This is because you struck the final blow against the Archdemon and exposed yourself to a great deal of it's evil energy. However, remember what I told you, about elder Grey Wardens eventually having the taint over take them. This is because their bodies can no longer take it. Yours..is not the case. You are still young, and thus it is not your body that is the problem; it is your mind, and soul that is beginning to break down. You doubt that you did what is best, as a person and a Grey Warden. This has allowed the taint to begin to poison your body."

"So…essentially, I just have to..'believe' that I am strong and my body will be," Aiden asked, raising a brow skeptically and Duncan let out a chuckle.

"If only it were so simple. No. Once the taint has began to overrun the body, it will eventually over take you and turn you into a darkspawn. You can, however, fight it. Control it. This has consequences however. While you may be able to harness the darkspawn strength at will, doing so causes the taint to progress rapidly, until eventually it over takes you."

"But…isn't there some way to stop it? To cleanse ourselves," Aiden asked before he blinked, Duncan giving a knowing smile.

"You have come far and done much in your travels, Aiden. Perhaps you can think of a way to save the Grey Wardens…but at what cost? Purifying yourself of the taint means we can no longer sense the darkspawn. For every action there is reaction that is equal in weight and significance."

Aiden nodded as his mind raced.

"Our time has come to an end, Aiden. Please, tell Alistair that I am forever proud of him—the both of you. You have become fine Grey Wardens and the Order will forever benefit from the two of your leadership," Duncan said, standing.

"Wait! Is this a dream? I mean, I'm in the Fade right? If that's the case, I won't remember this at all," Aiden said, standing quickly as well as the area around him began to brighten, becoming nearly an unbearable white. Duncan answered, however, Aiden was not able to hear the man's words as a group of voices seemed to drown everything out.

"Open the blasted door Cyrion, or we're going to kick it down," a man shouted. Cyrion looked back to Shianni, who nodded somewhat, moving to the back of the house. She had to hide her cousin. If the guards found him they would certainly haul him back off to the prison!

* * *

Shianni rounded the corner of the bedroom as Cyrion opened the door to find that her cousin was no longer in bed. Instead, the bed was empty, and the window by the alleyway was open. She smirked to herself and quickly shut the window as the guards came around the corner.

"I told you, ser, he is not here. Please, tell me what this is about. What has my son done," Cyrion asked and the guard that was obviously in charge let out a grunt. With the qunari sighted by the gates, he didn't have time to track down some wayward elf..

"If you see him, please tell a guardsmen. Now if you excuse me and my men, we must be leaving," the lead guard said, leading his men from the house.

Cyrion let out a heavy sigh as they shut the door before looking to Shianni who merely grinned and pointed to the window, causing Cyrion to give a faint smile. Seemed his son still had the same knack his mother did.

* * *

Aiden leaped from the top of the house that once belong to him, landing on the rooftop of another and sprinting across, leaping from roof to roof until he reached the wall that surrounded the Alienage. He leaped and slammed into the side, his hands managing to grasp the ledge as he pulled himself up, pushing an archer who was across from him off the wall and to the ground nearly 30 feet below. If he was still alive, he certainly wasn't in the mood to fight. Aiden then let out a sigh, looking towards the exit to the city. He could see, in the fading light of the day, that there were many torches in the distance. Sten had arrived to Denerim, and he was sure that within the next four hours the city would be ravaged by war for a second time.

"There you go, stumbling into me again," came the sweet voice from before, causing Aiden to look over his shoulder, watching as Leiliana pulled herself in the same manner as he just had.

"Leiliana! What are you doing here," Aiden asked, lending a hand to help the female archer up. Previously, he could have swore that she had been in Chantry robes. But now, she was clad in the same leather armor she had wore in the final battle years before.

"What every cloistered sister does: spreading the word of the Maker," Leiliana said with a small smile, causing Aiden to blush somewhat. While he had never been romantically involved with Leiliana, she had expressed her love for him, many times, and while he insisted that they were friends, she always could seem to squeeze a blush out of the elf.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Aiden said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked to the horizon again.

Leiliana followed his gaze and spoke softly. "So Sten has finally arrived, I see."

Aiden turned to her with a bewildered look and she let out a laugh. "The others already told me what has happened."

"Can you take me to them," Aiden asked, and Leiliana nodded.

"They're in the market district at the noble tavern," Leiliana said and Aiden moved to walk past her, but her hand reached to his and halted him.

"Are..you alright? When I found you, you were deathly pale. And your eye was…different. And you were thrashing in your sleep," Leiliana spoke softly and Aiden merely gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine now. Thanks. Now come on, we have a qunari crusade to stop," Aiden said, taking his hand from hers and walking past her, leaving Leiliana standing on her own for a moment.

"I don't think it's just the qunari you should be worried about.." She mumbled this to herself before following in his footsteps down the wall.

**And that's that! :D Enjoy this one as well as I prepare for the final chapters and upcoming battle scenes!**


	19. Together Again

**Okay, so....wanted to say SORRY that this took so long. Between moving, holidays, work, and my ex I haven't really had the time to write anything. I appreciate all of the reviews since then, and please don't think I forgot about you guys! Except for you, ct in the city. This chapter is for everyone but you. -_-**

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

  
**

Aiden followed Leliana as she lead the way along the roof tops, towards the Tavern that his companions stayed at. Reaching the nobles Tavern in the shopping district of Denerim, Aiden swung off of the sign and entered the establishment. The keeper must have been expecting the elf, for he was nodded to and a hand was waved to the side, ushering him elsewhere.

Regardless, he followed Leliana's lead to the back, and heard the voices of his companions through the door as he approached. Entering, however, he was nearly knocked off his feet by an airborne Selene.

"Daddy," the young girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the waist of the lithe elf. Aiden let out a small laugh, feeling Morrigan's warning amber gaze.

"Daddy," came Leliana's voice as she stepped past the elf, and Morrigan shot her a glare.

"Yes, girl, as in he is her father. Or did you think I would simply vanish, only to reappear years later with a child and demand he support her," Morrigan said, causing Leliana top stop, obviously taken back.

"Honestly, I'd go with the second choice," Alistair said with a shrug, causing Morrigan's eyes to slide to him, though Oghren quickly jumped to the aid of his war buddy.

"To be fair, I always thought it odd the kid wasn't a half dwarf--what with how you were always staring me down," the stout dwarf said, earning a scoff from Morrigan, before Aiden fully entered the room, shutting the door behind him.'

"So, what's the plan? You do have a plan, yes," Zevran called and Aiden gave him a silent look before he let out a heavy, long sigh.

"We parlay," Aiden said simply, and the room fell silence before Alistair burst out laughing. Aiden shot him a glance and Alistair's laugh died off.

"Oh, you were serious. Right. I don't think that's the best idea you've ever had. 'Hey Sten! Ol' buddy! Let's stop your crusade and you just go home--thanks for the ride though!' Yeah, Aiden, that's not going to go over too well. And there's still the matter of the Darkspawn."

Aiden looked to him, raising a brow. There was no way he could have known...

"On my way from Orlais I came across several villages that were burned to the ground..there were few survivors, and those that I did find claimed that it was a horde of Darkspawn that did the deed," Leilana spoke softly.

"I…haven't talked to any other Wardens, obviously, but…," Alistair began, and Aiden spoke up.

"You think it's another Blight. So soon? I…don't think so, Alistair…there would have been no time to—" Aiden began.

"Corrupt another Old God? Keep in mind that the Deep Roads are large, lad. We've no clue what they could have been up to down there," Ohgren said.

Aiden was silent for a long moment. "The qunari are our biggest threat right now. If there is indeed another blight, it's too far away for us to worry about at the moment. If the Warden's need help, they will send for it. Otherwise we will have to assume that it's nothing more than a large war party. Now" he began, looking to Zevran, "how did the meeting with the Queen go? The qunari will be here before the sun rises.."

There was a silence before Alistair spoke up. "Well, ah, you see…apparently she has this thing..where she falls asleep…randomly..," he began, though Aiden's eyes immediately shot to Morrigan.

A silence rested for a moment. "What the hell?!" Aiden blasted, causing a wry smirk to come across Morrigan's face.

"It's not like she will not help defend her city. Regardless of my actions, Aiden, her Army will fight the qunari. To not do so would be the same as jumping on her own sword."

"Or falling asleep in the middle of a conversation," Alistair mumbled.

"Better than falling asleep during the 'act', Alistair, as I've heard your companions tend to do," Morrigan retorted, causing Alistair to raise a brow.

"What's the plan," Zevran asked, cutting off Alistair's remark.

Aiden nodded. A sound question. "I assume that the City Guard will defend the gates, while the bulk of the Army engages the qunari outside of the gates. Our job is to aid them as much as possible without making it too obvious—I will get to Sten and try to resolve this peacefully."

"And if he starts tryin' ta kill you," Oghren asked, causing Aiden to give him a lop sided smile.

"Let's hope I can move faster than he can swing, eh?"

"That's a stupid plan," Leliana commented, causing everyone to look to her. "Why should one of us, least of all you, be confronting the leader of a crusade that's obviously hellbent on destroying the Chantry?"

"Wow, not as crazy as I thought. Her. Not you. You're still crazy," Alistair said, nodding to Aiden.

"Your opinion is biased," Morrigan said simply. "Is it because you're so fond of your Chantry, or because you're constantly oogling the Warden?"

Aiden placed a hand to his forehead, letting out a sigh. "Together again," Alistair remarked softly, nudging his friend as Morrigan and Leliana flung themselves into an argument. Oghren and Zevran took to making bets while Selene tended the fire.

"Yeah," Aiden mumbled, fatigue hitting him. "Will you be able to lead in my absence one more time?"

"Well, I _suppose_ I could, yes…but this is the LAST time. From now on, you're going to have to do this leader business yourself."

Aiden smirked and nodded, his mind nagging else where. "Alright then, here's the plan."

* * *

**Sorry so short! Chapter 19 is meant to be the final battle of awesomeness, and 20 the epilogue, so…yeah! Next chapter is the final battle! Chantry vs Qunari Crusade! So far it's Qunari Crusade 2, Chantry 0!**


	20. The End justifies the Means

**Annnnnnd, finally the conclusion to the battle and the epilogue, for those still receiving updates. I can only apologize for the 2 year delay, and hope that this chapter lives up to the wait. So, straight from Iraq I present:**

**DISCLAIMER: Bioware owns all. Except Aiden. Aiden is my creation and is a direct representation of all that is awesome in DA: O.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Shouts, metal on metal, and screams pierced the elven rogue's ears as he crept along the out skirts of the battlefield. He had been able to avoid most of the fighting, though a few qunari had caught his movements and tried to intercept him—they were now immobile corpses never to see life again. His mission was a simple one—he would wait. Watch. Look. His target was Sten, the leader of this force and he wouldn't subject himself to needless battle until he found the man. He wasn't where Aiden expected—in the fray—which meant he must have been at the back of the battlefield, planning. Or waiting. Regardless, the qunari force had met Denerim's—and the Chantry's—Army at the gates of Denerim and their forces clashed. The qunari were out numbered, as Denerim's Army held soldiers, priests, magi, and even peasants who had come to defend their faith in the Maker, their city, and their very way of life. It was a battle of faith, and it pained Aiden to admit it…but the qunari seemed to be the more faithful. Guided by the qun, they were cutting through the peasants, mages, and even the soldier's while taking few casualties themselves.

Despite all this, Aiden had finally reached the rear of the formation and saw that Sten was indeed present, along with him were several chained qunari—bound by ropes, chains of course, and it seemed like their mouth's and eyes had been sewn shut. They stood in a circle, and Sten and an elder qunari stood behind them, watching as the circle of qunari seemed to be channeling something. Aiden was no mage, but he was certainly an elf—and elves knew magic when they seen it. With his mark in sight, Aiden knew he had only to wait….

Alistair watched as the soldiers were slowly pushed back towards the gates, the qunari force of only three hundred or so over whelming the ragtag for of nearly a thousand. The peasants were no match for them, the magi could only cast so fast, and the priests could only heal so many wounded at a time—and naturally the wounded soldiers came first.

* * *

"Where's Aiden," came the sweet voice of Leiliana, and Alistair looked back to see the mahogany haired woman creeping along the wall towards him.

"Oh, you know. Sneaking here, stabbing there…I'm sure he'll turn up soon enough," Alistair replied, giving an armored shrug as he turned his gaze back to the battlefield. Fighting darkspawn was easy. Fighting mages was easy—hell fighting Flemeth twice was easy compared to defending the city from a mass of pissed off qunari hell bent on their qun. This was going to be tough….

"Provide the soldier's some cover fire from here, Leiliana. When the qunari breach the gate, fall back and join the rest of us," Alistair said, and Leiliana nodded. Alistair turned to descend to the ground and Leiliana spoke.

"May the Maker watch over and protect you, Alistair," she said with a small nod and Alistair replied in kind before climbing down.

"And may the Maker protect that crazy elf…"

* * *

Aiden sat in the shadows, hunched and ready to pounce. His daggers were poised, and coated with poison that was, as Zevran explained, the bane of mages. Aiden wasn't sure of the specifics, but apparently small doses increased the amount of energy it took to cast spells, while a large dose could cut off their resource of magic completely. His plan would be simple—kill the qunari mages first, then assault Sten and the older man. All he needed…was the sign.

"Sten," came a voice, and Aiden watched as a qunari rushed into the clearing, immediately taking a kneeling position by Sten and the elder qunari before the two turned to face them. "We have reached the gates. It will be only a few more moments before it falls."

Sten looked at the man before nodding. "Very well. Head directly for the Chantry, destroy it. Kill all who stand in your way, and leave no priest standing," Sten replied and the young qunari stood and left.

"You serve the qun well" said the older man as he gazed to Sten, "I thought your time here would have made you soft."

Sten didn't respond, and instead watched the circle of magi as they continued their channeling. The gate was to fall soon, and Aiden was getting anxious. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible. He didn't want to kill Sten…but he would if he had to. He didn't care about the Chantry, honestly—it wasn't his problem. Denerim, however, was his home. Grant it, the alienage was a horrible place…but it was his home, and he wouldn't let that be destroyed. Now where was that signal!

* * *

"Defend the gates," a soldier cried as dozens of them moved to brace the wooden structure. Others were moving to lower the metal grate to help reinforce it. Alistair and his companions stood to the back of the gathered soldiers, elves, peasants, magi and priests that had opted to defend the city, should the others have fallen—which they had. The magi were few, and counting the apostate along side of him, Alistair knew that they would be key to helping defend this place.

"Ye nervous," Oghren asked, hefting his large axe to his shoulder as he looked to Zevran.

"My dear, dear stout friend. I think you should be more worried for yourself than me—for you see, you cannot see past their waists. Try not to be lost in the battle," Zevran replied and Oghren merely shot back a burb, causing the elf to step upwind.

"They're breaking the gates," another soldier yelled, and Alistair noted as the wood gave the tell tale signs of buckling from the qunari's immense force. It was only a matter of seconds now. Luckily, the metal cage had lowered to the point that the men holding the gate could move, and the sounds of the metal falling into place on the ground echoed down the street.

"The gate is secure! Fall back to your positions," a captain yelled, the guards complying immediately.

"This plan is foolish. They will not break the gates, and that elf is behind their lines. When they cannot make it through, the will look for another way around—possibly noticing him. He'll be killed," Morrigan said cooly as she folded his arms.

"My my, is that a tinge of worry I hear in your voice, Morrigan," Alistair asked with a coy smile, and the woman's amber eyes shot to him.

"You wouldn't know what a woman's worry sounds like, Alistair."

The sounds of wood splintering cut off Alistair's response as the wood finally buckled and shattered with the force of a hundred qunari. They went no further, however, as the metal gates stopped them in their tracks.

The air thickened at this point, and Alistair knew exactly what it was before Oghren pointed it out.

"Bloody nug humping my ancestors, what is that," the dwarf asked, pointing a stubby finger above the gate. Their eyes followed and they noted the clouds swirling, a crimson hue showing from their depths.

"Get down," Alistair shouted.

* * *

From even this distance, Aiden heard the sound of wood caving in, and the shouts of the qunari's triumph ringing loud. The roars were short lived, though, as words made their way back in an instant. Aiden was unsure what it meant in their tongue, but he could only ascertain that it was the metal gates that they had met next.

Sten looked to the elderly man and nodded, who in turn looked to the circle of qunari magi and spoke a single word in the qunari language. Immediately, the magic in the air made his hair stand on end before the cloud's themselves seemed to pool over Denerim, a crimson hue filling the area. From the corner of his eye Aiden saw it—a fiery column explode down from the sky. It was large, and from what he could make out, aimed at the gates. It struck with enough force to shake the ground, even at this distance, and sound of the qunari's triumph rung loud.

They had broken through.

So that's what the mages were there for. Aiden waited for a moment…for what seemed like several minutes, and no signal came. Patience be damned. He sprung into action, elven agility carrying him the short distance toward the circle of qunari magi. His daggers flashed once, then twice, and two of the four qunari mages had been killed before Sten, the old man, or even the other mages could register he was there. The remaining magi turned to him, and the old man shouted something before Aiden felt his hair prickle for a second time in seconds.

The elf leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a strike of lightning that he sword erupted from the qunari's chest. The attack from the second one wasn't easily blocked however, the bolt of lightning striking him while he was in mid air. The surge of electricity jarred his muscles and his mind, causing him to limply fall to the ground. He felt the ground shake somewhat as he heard footsteps rushing to him.

He sprung to his feet, and leaped over the massive blade of Sten's, before darting away once he landed. His lunge had taken him to another mage, and he acted quickly. He wrapped his left arm behind the man's head, bringing him down in a headlock before one, two, three stabs had went into the center of the qunari's chest. Twirling the body away, and towards Sten, the elf leaped at the last mage. This one, however, had been preparing a spell, and the massive fire ball struck Aiden fully on as he was in the air, sending him flying backwards. Pain registered throughout his body as he felt cold steel across his lower back. The fireball had sent him directly into the path of Sten's massive sword.

Aiden managed to hit his feet, but he stumbled to the side as he felt the warmth of his blood trickle down his back. He grunted in pain, but remained standing as he glared at the two.

"Kedan," Sten said, and Aiden wasn't sure if it was a warning, or an acknowledgement.

"Sten," Aiden shot back. His hair prickled again, and another bolt of electricity came. Aiden was ready though, and wound or not, he leapt away, hitting his feet at a sprint. He darted for the last mage, and Sten moved quicker than Aiden felt was fair, intercepting him with a large arc of his sword.

Aiden proved quicker, and ducked under, coming up with a hilt of his dagger to the qunari's temple. Whirling around under the qunari's left arm, Aiden kicked the small of his back with all the strength he could muster, which was enough to send the dazed qunari stumbling forward. His hair prickled again, and Aiden ducked under another arc of lightning—just as Sten stepped out of the way. He roared something to the old man, but Aiden cared not. He rushed the mage and dove, driving both of his daggers into the qunari's neck, and driving him to the ground, stabbing the whole way. When the qunari hit the ground, Aiden rolled forward and stood, whirling to face the old man and Sten. Pain wracked his body again, and Aiden grunted as his legs shook.

"Kedan, what are you doing," Sten asked calmly, as he approached the man.

"Stopping you from destroying my home," Aiden shot back. "Your war I care nothing about, but Denerim is my home—it won't be destroyed while I still draw breath."

"You said you would not interfere, Kedan, are you not a man of your word," Sten asked forcefully. The older qunari said something, and Sten stuck out his arm to silence him.

Aiden was silent for a moment before he fell into a combat stance. "I changed my mind," he replied flatly. "Call of your army, Sten. I don't want to have to fight you."

Sten was silent as he regarded the Warden for a long moment. "I said that I did not want to meet you on the battlefield, and this is still the case, Kedan, but I do not do this for myself—I do this for the qun. Even if you stop me here, there are more qunari on the way."

"Then I will stop them too," Aiden said before he rushed forward again, this time directly at Sten. Sten did the same, bringing his sword over head. A feint of a strike came in the form of an over head chop. Aiden went to dive, but instead was met face first by Sten's knee—who had anticipated the attack. Aiden fell back and Sten moved forward quickly, stomping hard on the elf's chest. Aiden let out a yelp as he felt several snaps in his side. His ribs.

"You lack conviction, kedan. You do not fight me truly because you want to protect your home. If your beliefs were truly strong, you wouldn't be so weak, and easy to read."

"If you hadn't of hacked me across the back….I wouldn't be so slow," Aiden shot back as he gasped for breath. He pushed up at Sten's foot, but to no avail. He couldn't muster the strength to push the qunari off of his small frame.

Sten looked down at him before he raised his sword, reversing the grip and pointing the tip of his large blade at the elf. "Farewell, kedan."

Aiden looked up at him in a panic. He had no choice. He didn't want to do this, as it would surely condemn him, but some things were worth more than his own happiness. He closed his eyes and pushed harder, allowing his anger to take hold. His drive for survival spurred his instincts, and it was his instincts that took hold. With strength that went far beyond normal means for an elf, Aiden thrust the qunari off of him, and off balance. The elf flipped up, leaving his daggers on the ground as he reached back and drew both of his elven blades. Whirling them around, Aiden opened his eyes and Sten's face remained stoic as he looked at the elf.

"Kedan…so this it is what you've become—a thrall to the dark spawn," Sten said as he shook his head. "Very well."

Aiden grimaced internally. The fire that coursed through his veins as he called on the taint of the darkspawn made him want to scream. It hurt, as it had before, but this time he knew would be his last. He could feel the burning as it spread through him, corrupting his body at a rapid rate. He would make it through the fight…but he would not survive after, this much he knew. He whirled the blades around again, and raced at the qunari a second time. This time, there was no feint, and there was no dodge. Aiden met Sten head on in a flurry of blows, each causing metal to ring loudly.

Sten could feel the force behind the blows, and they made even his large arms quiver from the strikes. They were fast, and they were hard. He knew not what this taint caused Aiden, but he knew that it gave him strength that was near equivalent of an ogre. If this is truly what Grey Warden's were like when they fully became taken over by the taint, it was no wonder they went to their death's below Orzammar.

Aiden's whirlwind of blows continued and with a final horizontal strike, Aiden kicked forward, his foot catching Sten in the stomach and doubling him over. As the qunari stepped back from the force of the blow, Aiden leaped up and rammed his head into the qunari's chin, sending him to his back. Aiden whirled to set his sights upon the old man, and found that he had left….likely to get reinforcements from the army. He had to finish this quickly, that much he knew. Wheeling back around, he caught sight of Sten just as the massive man brought his sword down. Aiden turned his body away from the cut, but it still struck home, cutting through his armor and down his back. Aiden roared in pain as he stumbled forward, away from Sten and turned around, lunging back at the qunari with a roar of anger. Another whirlwind of blows came, faster and faster. Finally, Aiden caught an opening and brought his sword down, striking Sten across his face and cutting his right eye deeply enough that the orb fell out of it's socket. Sten stumbled back and Aiden leaped forward, ramming his blade to the hilt into Sten's side—not a fatal blow, but it could be if left untreated. Aiden placed his foot on Sten's chest and pushed—pulling the sword out. Sten fell back and Aiden pointed his blade at the down qunari.

"Kedan," Sten mumbled as he held a hand over his eye. He did not retreat from the elf, and Aiden knew he would not. Aiden knew that the man would never run from a battle, death, or even hell itself, and still…the elf lowered his sword.

The burning that was running through his veins caused him to grit his teeth. He had almost lost himself there…almost allowed himself to kill Sten, a trusted companion and friend. He knew that even now, Sten would not retreat. He wouldn't leave the battlefield except as a corpse. This victory wouldn't come, truly, unless Sten was killed. He raised his blades again, and Sten merely looked with a stoic gaze, despite his wounds.

"Sten," came a voice thick with an accent. Aiden turned and was caught squarely in the chest as an arrow thudded into him. He stumbled back, his swords lowering somewhat. The other qunari had arrived, and the old man—Aiden noticed—stood at their rear. He looked down to the arrow, anger swelling again and he let out another piercing cry. Looking back forward, the enraged elf move to lunge forward, though a qunari had already closed the distance and rammed a sword into the Warden, the man's strength burying the metal weapon all the way to the pommel in his chest, just below the arrow.

Aiden felt his strength leave him, the burning in his veins subsiding as he dropped his swords. He couldn't make a sound…couldn't breath. The qunari in front of him, regarded him with a cold stair before pain flew through the elf as the blade was twisted and withdraw. Aiden fell forward, his vision instantly tunneling as he met the could Ferelden ground. He moved to lift his head, even that movement taxing his strength. A hand moved to reach for his sword. Shianni, Morrigan…Selene, even Alistair was counting that he do this. He had to win. An armored foot met his hand, crushing the bones and Aiden let out a whimper of pain. When the boot lifted, he saw his mangled hand and then looked to the qunari above him. The same cold stair. The air felt colder to the elf, and he saw the sky begin to darken. This was it, he knew. He had lost, and soon his entire family would be too. The alienage, Alistair, Morrigan…even his daughter would pay for his loss.

As the sky continued to darken, Aiden paid little mind to the qunari as he raised his sword, poised to deliver a final blow to the elf. His hearing was still clear, though, and he heard the command—even in the qunari tongue, he knew what it was. "Do it." The piercing sound of the blade coming down seemed to echo through the air. Aiden's head had bowed, and he felt no pain as he heard the sound continue. He lifted his head, slowly, only to see that the qunari before him was no where to be found. His head rolled around and he took him, slowly, the scene.

The qunari had been driven back, the old man shouting things at the soldiers and they seemed to want to comply. They moved forward, but backed away shortly after. They were looking at something over Aiden, and he felt someone grab him roughly.

"Damn…for such a tiny guy, you need to lose some weight," came a voice.

Alistair. Aiden tried to speak, but the blood in his lungs and throat caused him only to gurgle. Aiden's head rolled around and he saw what had chased the qunari off. A full sized High Dragon stood just a few feet away, it's mouth poised to strike and it's teeth bared. It's skin was purple in color, though its eyes a bright emerald. It regarded him, and Aiden could have swore it was one of sadness. That gaze was the last thing he seen before darkness claimed him.

Alistair hefted the broken elf up towards Leiliana, who grabbed Aiden and carefully laid him on the Dragon's back. Alistair followed suit and the Dragon roared a second time, this time letting waves of fire wash over the clearing, burning the qunari, and the corpses. Massive wings beat quickly, as more fire was spewed before the Dragon took to the air.

"Is he…," Leiliana asked, and Alistair gave her a soft shake of his head.

"No…but he's dying for sure. I can feel the taint within him as well…even if we save him, he has a few days at the most before he becomes…one of them," Alistair said simply.

Leiliana was silent. Even though they had managed to drive the qunari out of Ferelden, even though Aiden had finally tracked down his child and the woman he loved…he would still die, regardless of whichever action they chose.

* * *

The Dragon set down at the edge of the city, Alistair and Leiliana dismounting as Morrigan and the others gathered around.

"Oh my…I believe that's twice this week he's gotten himself beat up," Zevran spoke, trying to make light of the situation. Oghren grunted in reply, though Morrigan merely scowled at the broken body. The Dragon turned to them, being engulfed in a white light before Selene rushed to the body of her father. She squatted down, tears running down her face.

"Dry your tears, girl, and heal him," Morrigan said forcefully. Selene looked to her mother, then Alistair who spoke.

"Morrigan he….the taint is incredibly strong in him. Even if Selene heals him…he will only live a week, tops, before he becomes…becomes a Dark Spawn."

"So what do you propose then, Alistair, hm! That you just let him die," Morrigan asked, her voice raising. Alistair would have retorted, but he refrained. She was distraught, he knew.

"Couldn't we," Leiliana began, her voice trailing off, though the others looked to her. "Well…there might be a way," Leiliana said. "Something that cures all illness'. We could see if that cleansed the taint too…"

Alistair looked at her, dumbfounded for a moment before his eyes widened. "The Ashes of Andraste…"

Leiliana nodded and Morrigan scoffed. "Yes, the remains of a mad woman will cleanse him of his ailment," she cried in sarcasm.

"Mother," Selene said, looking to her. Morrigan looked down at the girl, surveying her with hard amber eyes.

"Heal him…and we will see," she mumbled.

**Annnnnnd, that's it! :D Does Aiden survive? Does he die? Well…I leave that to your imagination. Be on the look out though, as I intend to start another story (and not drag it out like this one, promise) about Hawke and the Chantry. **


End file.
